Contra tots
by marmat f.e.m
Summary: Els dies se succeeixen, les baralles entre ells també. A poc a poc davant les dificultats dels dos promesos s'ajunten i es aujden. Es enfretaran a tots per aconseguir el que vulguin.
1. Chapter 1: EL TORNEIG

**1º. EL TORNEIG**

Una cosa era segura, l'avorriment ja no formava part de la seva vida. Durant anys s'havia sentit sola, tot i que les seves dues germanes li feien companyia, ella es va sentir sola ... sola fins que va arribar ell. El noi va canviar completament la seva vida, aquest imbècil la insultava, reia d'ella, la menyspreava ... però estava al seu costat quan la necessitava, la protegia de qui volgués fer-li mal, la cuidava, la feia plorar, però també riure. Era gelós, prepotent, egocèntric i narcisista, cregut. Però també acurat, sobretot amb ella, atent i últimament sobre protector, excessivament sobre protector. S'havia adonat que quan ella desapareixia ell s'espantava, sabent el que li va passar a Junsenkyo era normal. Per a ell va ser un trauma.

Poc després de les noces fallida, els dos nois van saber d'un torneig, es feia en categoria masculina i femenina i els dos nois van voler participar. Els dos van suplicar als seus pares participar, i els dos patriarques es van negar, no ho consideren aptes per a participar, pitjor, van dir que eren uns principiants. Els dos joves van reaccionar de mala manera, com sempre que un d'ells, o els dos eren amenaçats, es van unir i junts es van venjar dels seus pares. En Genma i en Soun van tenir durant mesos malsons dels que els dos promesos els van fer. Des ficar pebre de caiena a en el menjar dels dos patriarques, a canviar el color de l'aigua de lavabo, per espantar els seus pares. De negar-se a entrenar amb els dos vells a despertar-los a altes hores de la nit. La resta de la família va patir les conseqüències i va pressionar als dos homes perquè canviessin d'idea ... però els dos homes no ho van fer, al principi ... però després de dos dies d'haver d'aguantar l'enuig de tota família, van claudicar i van donar el permís perquè els dos joves participaran en el torneig ... amb la condició de ser ells els entrenadors. Els dos joves es van negar, aquests dos vells no tenien res a ensenyar-los, i quan tot indicava que es repetiria la baralla contra els dos vells, la Nodoka els va convèncer que deixessin els dos joves entrenar sols.

En Ranma va decidir anar a la muntanya a entrenar els dos sols, tota la família es va negar. Dos nois, de sexe contrari entrenar sols ... podia atreure suspicàcies. Els dos promesos es van enfadar.

\- Prendre'l com vulgueu, però ens anirem a la muntanya! No és la primera vegada que ho fem- va amenaçar el noi- ara no és moment de fer res amb aquest gallimarsot.

LAkane el va mirar furiosa.

\- Jo tampoc vull fer res amb tu, efeminat! -va contestar la noia.

Aquí va començar una baralla que va acabar amb en Ranma volant pels aires, un forat al sostre i tota la família espantada.

A l'hora del sopar, en Ranma no havia tornat i l'Akane estava furiosa.

-Ha estar amb una de les seves promeses. Pot fer el que vulgui, a mi no em importa- va dir la noia quan li va preguntar la Nabiki.

-Si no et preocupa, per què t'estàs menjant el tovalló? - va preguntar amb ironia la Nabiki.

LAkane va mirar el tovalló, va remugar alguna cosa. I quan se'n va anar a aixecar aparèixer en Ranma. Semblava més lesionat que si hagués tingut només l'aterratge del cop de l'Akane.

\- No em diràs que aquests cops han estat només del cop de l'Akane- va preguntar amb sorna la Nabiki

En Ranma va mirar amb ràbia a la seva promesa.

-Akane ha triat bé la pista de aterratge- la noia es va enfurismar- he caigut on aquests tres cabrits d- en Ryoga, en Kuno i en Mousse feien plans per matar-me. S'han aprofitat que estava tocat pel cop de l'Akane, i m'han atacat, m'han donat com una estora vella ... però ells també han rebut- mirava a l'Akane furiós-he aconseguit que es barallessin entre ells. I he aprofitat per escapar. - la fúria de el noi era evident- haver de fugir d'una baralla perquè algú m'havia deixat lesionat.

LAkane ja no va aguantar més. menuky - Tu t'ho vas buscar! No hauries de haver-me insultat! - es va defensar ella.

\- Sempre igual! ¡Sempre soc el culpable! - va dir el noi amb cansament- aquestes idiotes m'abracen i ja estic volant per cortesia de l'Akane. -la va mirar amb molta ràbia- jo no puc fer el mateix quan et abraça el bavós d en Kuno o et convida el faldiller den Ryoga, que no té prou amb la seva núvia que va darrere de tu. I si els faig una cara nova a sobre tu els defenses.

\- No et fiquis amb en Ryoga és més dolç i bo que tu! - va contestar l'Akane- amb en Kuno pots dir el que vulguis.

\- En Ryoga bo? - va contestar en Ranma- Doncs aquest "bo" planejava tallar-me a trossos i llançar-me a riu? Entre aquests tres planejaven matar-me per quedar amb tu ... Si en Ryoga sortiria amb lAkari i li posaria les banyes amb tu! Aquests tres se't van jugar a pedra, paper, tisores, mentre em van deixar semi inconscient- lAkane el va mirar horroritzada. - Et dirien que m' havia escapar amb una noia que vaig conèixer durant un dels meus viatges. Com he dit els vaig enfrontar entre ells i em vaig escapar ...

LAkane el mirava de forma estranya, desconfiava del que li deia el noi, però alguna cosa li deia que deia la veritat.

\- Com vas escapar d'ells? -Va preguntar la noia.

-En el meu estat sabia que em agafarien. A prop on érem hi havia una roca gran i la vaig llançar a el riu, em vaig ocultar. Van pensar que vaig caure i em vaig ofegar, Es van alegrar, creuen que tenen en el camp lliure. -Tota la família el va mirar espantats. - suposo que ara vindran a exercir els seus suposats drets sobre ... l'Akane,

I tots van mirar a la noia que es va regirar incomoda. va mirar al seu promès i va caminar cap a ell.

-Hem guarir aquestes ferides- el va agafar per la mà i el va arrossegar fora del menjador però abans de sortir li va dir al noi- però no et perdono que m'hagis insultat.

\- I jo que em hagis llançat a sobre d'aquests tres babaus- va contestar el jove, i van sortir del menjador discutint.

Des del menjador, la família va sentir com els dos nois es barallaven en el dojo, on l'Akane va curar al seu promès, aquesta baralla va ser baixant de to fins que els dos nois van estar en silenci, només se sentia de vegades a el noi queixar-se de les seves ferides .

Feia temps que des del dojo no arribava cap so, encara que tots sabien que els dos nois estaven parlant. Quan van arribar els tres rivals den Ranma.

-Hem de donar-los una mala notícia- va dir en Ryoga- avui els meus dos "amics" i jo estàvem parlant de fer un entrenament, quan de el cel va caure en Ranma, va anar directament a el riu i no vam poder fer res per treure-... i es va ofegar.

La família el va mirar espantada, havien de dissimular que no sabien res.

-Ha estat un desgraciat accident- va continuar En Kuno que feia que plorava- Va caure lluny d'on estàvem.

La Nabiki es va acostar als tres nois que la van mirar amb desconfiança.

\- No serà que va caure ferit de el cel i vau aprofitar per donar-li una pallissa? - va comentar la noia.

Els tres nois van entrar en pànic, però van decidir dissimular.

-T'equivoques la Nabiki, en Ranma va caure a terra, es va aixecar i com estava desorientat caure a el riu ... -va comentar En Kuno.

\- ¿No havíeu dit que havia caigut directament a el riu? - va dir amb suplicaria la Nabiki- Sabeu el que crec? en Ranma va caure al vostre costat ferit, i vosaltres vau aprofitar que no es podia moure per donar-li una pallissa, us vau rifar a l'Akane, i vau llançar a en Ranma a el riu per desfer d'ell i poder aconseguir a l'Akane.

Els tres nois es van quedar blancs, pràcticament era això el que va passar. Van retrocedir un pas.

-No és cert ... del 'tot- va començar un espantat En Mousse- Ranma va caure de el cel i nosaltres li vam pegar i mentre ens sortegem a l'Akane va fugir i va caure a el riu.

Els altres dos nois el van mirar amb ràbia, aquest idiota els havia delatat.

La família Tendo- Saotome els va mirar amb ràbia.

\- Colpegeu a en Ranma !, A veure si us assabenteu! NOMÉS HO PUC FER JO! Em vau sortejar! Voleu matar en Ranma. Encara que no ho sabíeu us fiqueu enmig d'una baralla entre en Ranma i jo- l'Akane entrava furiosa al menjador. Mirava amb cara de pocs amics a aquests tres nois, que van saber que tindrien problemes.

-I no és l'única cosa, veniu aquí amb mentides, que he mort, no us perdono per atacar-me quan estava indefens, i menys que us juguéssiu a l'Akane a pedra, paper tisora- els tres nois van veure com en Ranma entrava al menjador, arribava amb benes, però semblava en bon estat. Per error d'ells estava fresc com una rosa.

Els tres joves rivals van cridar de terror, davant d'ells hi havia dos nois que li provocarien mals somnis, darrere la família d'aquests nois que no els deixarien fugir.

Instant després tres joves s'enlairaven de al dojo Tendo, el seu aterratge no seria ... sa.

Hores després l'Akane ajaguda al seu llit pensava en tot el que havia viscut aquell dia, la convivència amb el seu promès era difícil, però no per això canviaria això per la tranquil·litat en la qual vivia abans de l'arribada de el noi. Va somriure, els dos s'havien demanat perdó, havien tingut una altra baralla, s'havien reconciliat. Havien manat als núvols a en Happosai i havien quedat per anar-se a l'endemà d'entrenament.

A partir del dia següent la vida dels dos nois es va tornar una autèntica bogeria.

A primera hora van fugir del dojo en direcció a la zona d'entrenament triada per en Ranma. Van haver de esquivar als seus rivals que els estaven esperant, avisats per la Nabiki. Van agafar el tren, esperaven entrenar amb tranquil·litat durant una setmana. Van canviar de lloc d'entrenament cada dia. Allà on anaven, apareixien els seus rivals, cortesia de la Nabiki.

Van allargar dues setmanes l'entrenament i quan van tornar a casa. A el primer que es van trobar va ser a en Soun furiós. L'home es va abalançar sobre en Ranma

\- Suposo que no li hauràs fet res al meu filleta!

Ranma el va mirar espantat. Es va quedar sense parla. Estava tota la família Tendo- Saotome, i els sis rivals, tot demanaven explicacions.

-No m'ha fet res, tant de bo! - va dir l'Akane picant-li l'ullet al seu promès. La noia com ell estava farta de tantes interrupcions en el seu entrenament-Així ens haguéssim lliurat de sis pesats que ens van seguir allà on anàvem. De dos vells que només pensen en noces- va mirar a la Nabiki amb ganes de matar-la- i d'una germana tafanera que algun dia es guanyarà un pijama de fusta, i aquest dia està més a prop del que ella s'imagina- la Nabiki va fer un de glop saliva, tal com la mirava l'Akane, no l'amenaçava, ¡li estava endevinant la seva futur!

Tots van callar i la van mirar sorpresos. No es van atrevir a replicar-, l'únic que somreia era el seu promès.

\- Només un pijama per la Nabiki? - va preguntar en Ranma, la seva amiga va di si amb el cap- Doncs jo no opino mateix.

La noia el va mirar estranyada.

\- Opines que hem de perdonar a la Nabiki? - va preguntar l'Akane enfadada.

\- No! Què va! - va contestar el noi i va posar una cara sinistralitat- Opino que hem de aconseguir-vuit persones més pijames dels que tu vols regalar-li a la teva germana.

\- ¿Vuit? Què vuit? - va preguntar l'Akane.

Els allí reunits miraven la discussió expectant, imaginant a què vuit es referien.

-Si, vuit. Un ... -I va començar a comptar mentre assenyalava a cadascun dels seus rivals i promeses, acabant amb en Soun i en Genma .- vuits futurs posseïdors d'un pijama de fusta si no s'allunyen de nosaltres per sempre.

Els dos promesos es van començar a riure, mentre els altres els miraven com si estiguessin bojos.

-Estic cansat-va dir el noi- necessito estirar-me i descansar unes hores- parlava amb l'Akane, ignorant als altres, que estaven parlant i fent plans i programant cites amb els dos promesos, sense demanar a aquests dos joves seva opinió.

-Si, jo també necessito un descans- va contestar la noia, també ignorava als altres

Els dos promesos van pujar a les seves habitacions, passant de tots, estaven molt cansats i no volien enfadar més del que ja hi eren, ara estaven de molt mal humor, i no era intel·ligent desafiar quan estaven en aquest estat. Però en Genma no ho va veure d'aquesta forma, i durant el sopar va voler robar-li el 'postres a en Ranma ja l'Akane, el postres que menjaven els nois, li agradava, i va pensar que no s'ho mereixien, en Genma va atreure la ira del seu fill i la promesa d'aquest ... durant alguns dies el pare den Ranma només va poder menjar sopa.

A partir d'aquest dia van ser perseguits pels seus rivals cada dia, a cada moment, això els va servir als dos promesos d'entrenament. No hi havia hora a el cap de el dia que algú no enfurismés a als dos promesos i que aquests li donessin a aquest algú una lliçó de com es rebia una pallissa. El mal humor dels dos promesos va pujar. la Nabiki va veure que en qualsevol moment l'Akane, amb l'ajuda den Ranma, li regalaria el promès pijama de fusta. Els pares van passar diversos dies a l'hospital. A la fi en Happosai, va decidir anar-se'n una temporada, estava fart de volar sense motor. Els tres rivals den Ranma, eren massacrats cada dia i no aprenien i tornaven per més coques. I les tres rivals de l'Akane, doncs bé, l'Akane es va oblidar d'això de no voler fer mal a ningú, i va emprar tota la seva força amb elles, quan les tres joves es van recuperar de la pallissa van preguntar per la matricula del 'camió que va passar per sobre d'elles, encara que per algunes d'elles no va ser un camió, va ser un portaavions.

Als pocs dies van anar a el torneig, els dos promesos es van anar sols. Es van negar a que fossin els seus pares, coneixent-los els podrien ficar en un bon embolic.

El dia previ al torneig van sortir del dojo a la nit, van anar a l'aeroport i allà van agafar un avió en direcció on es celebrava el torneig. Els dos joves no van dir on es celebrava, ni quan es el torneig, és a dir es van tornar a escapar. Ningú havia de saber-ho, perquè així s'allunyaven problemes.

L'avió estava a punt de sortir. En Ranma i l'Akane asseguts en els seus seients. Els dos nois estaven nerviosos, era el seu primer viatge en avió i els dos tenien por, encara que cap dels dos ho confessaria.

La noia mirava el seu passatge el llegia una i altra vegada.

-Per molt que ho llegeixis, sempre posa el mateix-va dir en Ranma rient. L'Akane el va mirar furiosa, li contestaria quan va notar que ell suava molt, en Ranma estava tan espantat com ella.

\- Doncs tu tens por! - va contestar la noia amb un somriure malvada.

Ranma es va enfurismar.

-No sé el que parles, l'espantada ets tu- va respondre en Ranma- et fa por volar.

-No, a tu et fa por més- va dir furiosa la noia.

La baralla va pujar de nivell. Es van sentir insults com gallimarsot, pits plans, fenomen, idiota. Els passatgers assistien espantats a la baralla d'aquests dos nois descontrolats. I quan s'acostava l'hostessa per demanar que es calmessin, es va sentir un cop. L'hostessa va arribar a el lloc on s'asseien els dos promesos, i va descobrir la jove asseguda mentre xerrava furiosa, al seu costat a un jove amb un bony al cap i inconscient. Espantada es va allunyar a el menys s'havien calmat i estaven tranquils.

-Senyors passatgers. El vol amb destinació a Kyoto s'enlairarà en breus instants, romanguin asseguts en els seus seients. Cordeu-vos els cinturons, no fumin. El viatge durarà, el que duri. Si no és que el personal de pista no s'ha equivocat i ens ha posat gasolina per a cotxes, en aquest cas el nostre viatge serà molt curt i ens veurem en cel, encara que la majoria acabarà a l'infern-el pilot era un bromista, i tenia un sentit de l'humor negre- mentre vaig durar el viatge els posarem un interessant documental d'accidents aeris.

En Ranma i l'Akane es van mirar, estaven pàl·lids, es van cordar el cinturó. Quan l'avió va començar a rodar. Les seves mans es van tocar i van agafar es van mirar i es van abraçar l'un a l'altre. Els dos van ser dominats per la por i no es van deixar anar fins que l'avió va aconseguir l'altura de creuer. Es van mirar estaven vermells de la vergonya, s'havien abraçat per instint. Però no es van enfadar, encara seguien espantats.

Quan els dos nois es van calmar. Van mirar als seus voltant i van notar que la majoria del passatge anaven a el mateix torneig que ells. I tots semblaven tenir la mateixa por a volar. Com va dir el pilot, la pel·lícula que van donar era sobre desastres aeris, i marins. Ningú li va fer cas a aquesta pel·lícula.

Els nois anaven parlant tranquils, tot i que encara estaven espantats, parlaven per allunyar aquesta por.

-Mira aquella de allà- va assenyalar en Ranma a una dona. Havia de ser una participant del torneig. Era més alta i molt més fornida que l'Akane- ha de ser una participant del torneig., una de les teves rivals.

LAkane la va mirar amb por. Aquesta dona la podia esclafar com si fos un cartró dins d'una premsa. Era més alta que en Ranma, i era tot múscul, havia de pesar el doble o més que l'Akane, i tenia la cara de pocs amics, les hostesses s'acostaven a ella amb por. Ja la coneixien i sabien que tenia molt mal geni.

-Em dona por- va contestar la noia- em pot fer un cabdell amb facilitat.

Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa.

-Fixa't bé en ella. Només té força, ha de tenir poca tècnica.

L'Akane es va fixar de nou en aquesta dona, en Ranma tenia raó, aquesta dona era pura força. Per entretenir-se, i oblidar-se de la por que els donava volar, els dos nois van ser mirant als altres passatgers. Van buscar als altres participants, i es van fixar en ells i van calcular els seus punts febles. No es van adonar que algú es fixava en ells. Un home els mirava amb deteniment, els observava i va somriure, aquests dos nois li portarien un moment de diversió, s'anava a riure a costa d'ells en el torneig.

Els dos nois s'estaven relaxant, quan l'avió va entrar en una zona de turbulències.

-Senyors passatgers- va dir el pilot- hem entrat en una zona de turbulència. Posin els seus seients en posició vertical, i cordi els cinturons. Les parelles que vulguin fer l'amor ara mateix, li adverteixo que és una experiència ...

Els dos joves i la resta de passatger estaven espantats, aquest boig pilot els havia ficat en zona de turbulències, i alguna cosa els deia que es va ficar de cap per divertir-se. I ...

-Senyor capità Kuno- es va sentir dir per megafonia a una hostessa- deixi de fer veure que estem en zona de turbulència. Com hagi queixes, tornaran a retirar-li el carnet de pilot, I JA ÉS LA TERCERA VEGADA AQUEST ANY! - l'hostessa ja estava farta d'aquest pilot. Estava boig, havia sentit que el cosí d'aquest pilot era director d'una escola a Nerima, una escola anomenada Furinkan, i estava igual de boig que aquest pilot.

Els dos promesos a l'escoltar el nom de el pilot es van espantar, i van témer per les seves vides, però van arribar sans i estalvis a Kyoto.

Al baixar de l'avió.

En Ranma es va agenollar a terra i el va besar diverses vegades.

\- Estic viu! He arribat viu! - va exclamar el noi amb alleujament, per a vergonya de la seva promesa que el mirava amb vergonya., Va simular no conèixer a el jove, tot i que ella va estar a punt d'imitar el jove.

Quan el noi es va recuperar, i van sortir de l'aeroport. Van agafar un taxi que els va portar a l'aeroport i allà van rebre una desagradable sorpresa.

Era un hotel molt elegant i de primera categoria, l'organitzadora del torneig volia que els futurs campions visquessin a cos de rei. La raó es farien entrevista als participants i aquests havien de donar bones referències tant del torneig, com tot el que envoltava el torneig, menjar, allotjament, tracte que rebien de el personal del torneig, però amb en Ranma i l'Akane van tenir un petit error.

\- Què per culpa d'un error dels organitzadors del torneig no disposarem de dues habitacions? Què ens haurem de conformar amb una habitació amb un sol llit de matrimoni? - va preguntar la noia sorpresa, a la vora de el col·lapse. Va mirar al seu promès, no podria dormir amb el noi. El seu honor estava en joc. En el futur pot ser que es casés amb ell, però ella era massa conservadora per tenir relacions prematrimonials. en Ranma al saber que havia de dormir amb la seva promesa, es va posar vermell i li va començar a sortir fum per les orelles, era massa tímid per dormir amb l'Akane. No podia aguantar tal tensió. I es va desmaiar.

Quan es va despertar eren a l'habitació. No podien donar-li una altra, estaven totes ocupades i van haver de conformar-se.

El noi estava al llit, no recordava com va arribar-hi.

\- Què m'ha passat? Com he arribat aquí? - va preguntar

L'Akane el va mirar, podria ser cruel i burlar-se d'ell, com feia sempre que el noi tenia una ensopegada, però això significava una baralla, destrosses, queixes i podien expulsar-los de l'hotel i el torneig. Les normal del torneig prohibien baralles entre participants, d'haver-les expulsaven als participants en aquestes baralles.

-Quan ens van dir que havíem de compartir habitació i llit et va donar un col·lapse i et desmaiar. Et vam haver pujar a l'habitació.

El jove baixar el cap avergonyit, no va voler saber com ho havien pujat, l'Akane tampoc l'hi va explicar, no va voler que ell sabés que el va pujar en braços i el va llançar al llit com si fos un sac de patates.

El jove es va aixecar del llit i va mirar a el rellotge, era molt aviat, no era hora de sopar, no sabia que fer.

-I ara, què fem? És aviat, no ni hora de berenar. Som aquí tancats- va mirar per la finestra de la seva habitació, va veure bosc. Estaven en un hotel enmig d'un bosc. Un lloc tranquil, a una hora caminant de Kyoto. - estem aïllats. No podem ni anar de botigues, ni a el cinema, ni tan sols fer turisme. No podem portar cap record ni a la meva mare ni a la Kasumi.

La noia el va mirar estranyada, aquest comentari el havia d'haver fet ella. El noi havia d'estar molt nerviós.

-L'organització ens ha portat aquí perquè estiguem tranquils i relaxats- va contestar la jove, va tancar els ulls- i segons he sentit perquè els participants no donin problemes a la gent. En altres anys, l'organització ha tingut problemes amb alguns participants que es barallaven amb els ciutadans, per allunyar problemes, ens tanquen en aquest hotel.

-Com si fóssim bèsties- va mirar a la seva amiga i va somriure- encara que alguns i alguna del que participant ho semblen.

LAkane el va mirar malament.

\- Com qui? - va preguntar ella, pensant malament, pensant que parlava d'ella.

-Aquesta que hem vist en el avió- va contestar el noi. La jove es va relaxat- i algun dels participants, he vist algun que em recorden els llenyataires de pel·lícules americanes.

Ella va riure, això era cert, alguns dels participants eren alts i musculosos.

-Esperem que només tinguin força- va dir ella- que com tinguin tècnica, anem a suar per passar les eliminatòries.

\- Molts són pures força, però no hem de subestimar. Recorda aquell destructor de dojos que ens van enfrontar, no tenia molta tècnica, però era fort i resistent.

Ella el va mirar i va assentir, va recordar aquest fet i es va enfurismar una mica. Aquesta gata de la Shampoo li havia pres el pèl a el jove i aquest la va deixar sola amb aquesta mola. Però a la fi el va tornar a salvar-la. Va veure que el noi també recordava aquesta experiència amb ràbia, es penedia d'haver caigut en el parany de la noia xinesa i no haver ajudat a la noia.

\- Podíem jugar a les cartes! - va dir ella.

-Saps que sóc molt dolent, sempre em guanyes.

-Et puc ensenyar un joc que jugava amb la meva mare. Només necessites una mica de sort.

I durant algunes hores van jugar a aquest joc. en Ranma aviat va aconseguir dominar-lo, no necessitava ser molt llest parell saber jugar. I va guanyar gairebé la meitat de les partides que van jugar.

Ja s'havia fet fosc, i els jardins de l'hotel es van il·luminar. Els dos joves els van mirar sorpresos. Era ideals per passejar amb la parella, i els dos van tenir la mateixa idea.

\- "Aquesta nit aconseguiré demanar-li que anem a passejar per aquest jardí" - va ser el pensament de tots dos.

-Baixem a sopar- va dir ella.

\- Si, que estic afamat com un llop. - va contestar el noi.

.

Havien baixat al restaurant de l'hotel, es van asseure en una taula petita, els dos sols. Tots els van mirar, els altres participants de l'enveto eren adults. Els dos promesos van mirar al seu voltant per descobrir amb consternació que ells dos eren els més joves, van saber que tots es riurien d'ells, però aquests sabrien que aquests dos nens no eren uns inexperts.

Van sentir comentaris.

-Mira aquests nens. No saben on s'han ficat. Havien d'estar a casa jugant, no volent mesurar-se amb grans. -eren alguns dels comentaris que els van arribar, tot i que van sentir altres pitjors, molt pitjor.

En Ranma s'anava enfadat, l'Akane el va mirar sabia que el noi estava furiós, si esclatava els trobarien al torneig.

\- Ranma calma't! Ja parlaràs en el torneig. Llavors els demostraràs la teva vàlua- el noi va mirar a la seva amiga i va assentir.

En el fons del restaurant, en una taula sol, era l'home que els va observar a l'avió. Era un molt ric, algú que només vivia per a divertir-se. Una vergonya per al seu pare. Tenia fama de don Joan. Pensava que les dones estaven per complaure-ho, i els homes per obeir-lo. Mirava a la parella amb ulls res sans. A aquests dos se'ls veia enamorats, com tenia costum separaria, es quedaria amb la noia, tot i que el jove tampoc estava malament, i després del torneig ... la deixaria com havia fet amb les altres ... I els altres.

Es va aixecar de la taula, ara començaria el seu joc.

Els dos promesos, seguien sopant, no van veure acostar-se a aquest impertinent fins que els va parlar, millor dit, li va parlar a l'Akane.

-Hola, bella senyoreta. M'estava fent la pregunta, si em faria el favor d'abandonar aquesta trista taula, i al seu ... - va mirar a en Ranma amb menyspreu ... al seu insípid acompanyant i acompanyar-me en la sopar- realment aquesta noia no li agradava, només volia divertir a costa d'aquests dos idiotes. Els que aquest personatge no sabia que no era el primer a intentar separar la parella, i que ningú havia aconseguit aquest objectiu.

Ranma va intentar aixecar-se de la taula i ensenyar- li educació a aquest estirat, però l'Akane ho va contenir amb la mirada. Els dos promesos es van mirar durant un instant i en aquestes mirades hi va haver una conversa.

\- "Akane, he d'acabar amb aquest ..." - li va dir en Ranma a la seva promesa amb la mirada.

\- "Seu i segueix menjant, passa d'aquest energumen" - li va contestar ella amb la mirada.

\- "Però." - la mirada que li va dirigir la seva promesa va ser suficient, en Ranma es va asseure i va seguir menjant, els dos van ignorar a l'home que els molestava.

L'home es va veure ignorat, no era normal, era jove, era maco, era ric. Els seus modals refinats, totes les dones, i ... els homes, queien als seus peus en segons. I ara trobava a una jove que ho ignorava, això era un repte i ell adorava els reptes.

-Senyoreta, em dic Tomoe Yamabuki, - odiava el seu nom, era nom de dona, el seu pare volia una nena ... i va néixer ell. I el seu pare li va posar el nom que li volia posar a la seva filla no nascuda. - puc fer-la viure mil i una aventura, viurà experiències que molt pocs han viscut, i per descomptat el seu acompanyant no.

LAkane va aixecar la mirada i va contestar amb cansament.

-Dubto que el que em pugui oferir superi el que he viscut amb el meu acompanyant- va recalcar la paraula promès per a aquest idiota s' assabentés- he viscut aventures en què tu haguessis fugit cridant de terror. He rigut i plorat amb ell, ho he acompanyat allà on ha anat. M'ha ajudat quan tot estava perdut i m'ha portat a casa sana i salva. - va mirar a aquest home- no tens res a oferir-me. El meu acompanyant pot ser que no tingui els teus diners, però em dóna tot el que necessito.

\- Quines coses et pot donar aquest pobret?

-Protecció, companyia, amistat. Són coses que no aconseguiràs amb els teus diners. Tindràs amics, que van darrere dels teus diners, amistat per interès. No m'interessa gent com tu.

-Tothom té un preu- va dir exaltat Tomoe- tu i aquest noi també- va mirar a en Ranma- et puc oferir el que vulguis per ella.

Ranma el va mirar amb mala cara.

-No tens prou diners per pagar el que ella val- el jove va mirar a aquest home- o potser si tinguis alguna cosa que puguis donar-me.

LAkane va mirar al seu promès amb mala cara, però a l'instant va saber el que en Ranma demanaria.

\- Ho veus! Tots tenen el seu preu.

\- I el del meu promès no et va agradar.

\- Per tenir-te a tu pagaré el que sigui.

\- Vull la teva vida! I te la cobraré per avançat en el torneig.

Tomoe es va enfurismar, va agafar el plat den Ranma i l'hi va buidar a aquest pel cap.

-Ningú em desafia i almenys un marrec. Aquesta m'ho pagues.

En Ranma es va aixecar furiós, disposat a ensenyar-li una lliçó a l'home. Però l'Akane es va aixecar i es va acostar a aquest idiota que desafiava en Ranma.

-M'has fet replantejar-me la meva decisió- en Ranma va obrir molt els ulls, l'Akane el trairia. L'home es va il·lusionar- En un principi vaig pensar que eres un idiota. - i va somriure a aquest home, en Ranma es va quedar blanc, l'Akane era una ...va pensar amb rabia -He canviat d'opinió. No ets idiota- i la seva cara va canviar i es va tornar una cara de ràbia- ets un cretí! - va cridar la jove- pocs ens han insultat i han sortit sans! El que has fet al meu promès ho pagaràs! - i d'un cop de puny va manar a Tomoe contra la paret. Tots van mirar a aquesta jove. Havia fet el que tots desitjaven fer, colpejar a aquest idiota. Els organitzadors es van mirar no podien sancionar la jove. Tomoe s'ho havia buscat.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa i va somriure, aquest si era la seva Akane.

La jove es va girar al seu promès.

\- Estàs bé? T'ha fet mal aquest idiota- preguntar la noia preocupada I va ajudar a el jove a netejar-se.

-No, estic bé, però necessitaré un bany i canviar-me de roba. Aquest imbècil ho pagarà en el torneig, em venjaré.

LAkane va assentir i els dos joves van abandonar el restaurant i es van dirigir a la seva habitació, on el noi es banyaria i canviaria de roba.

.

Tomoe es va aixecar de terra, s'havia divertit molt burlant-se d'aquests nens. La culpa era d'ells, per ser massa joves, el seu lloc estava a l'institut, no jugant a ser adult. Aquesta competició no era per adolescents i ell s'encarregaria de ensenyar.

Va riure realment aquesta noia ni li agradava ni li importava, era molt jove per al seu gust. Però es seguiria rient d'aquesta parella. La seva pròxima víctima seria el noi. Semblava molt incaut. Anava a passar un torneig molt divertit.

Encara que ella li havia pegat un bon cop, no es fiaria de el noi, si ella era així de fort, aquest jove seria un rival a tenir en compte, un rival? ¡Vinga! L'experiència en lluita d'aquest jove seria zero, s'ho berenaria en un moment.

.

Ranma era al bany, l'aigua calenta, el va relaxar. Va pensar que aquest torneig podria anar bé, i no només en l'esportiu. Si aconseguia anul·lar la seva timidesa, podria avançar en la seva relació amb l'Akane, si no era estúpid, no deixaria d'aprofitar aquesta oportunitat. El jove ho va pensar, va abaixar els braços i va negar amb el cap. Era molt estúpid i deixaria marxar aquesta oportunitat, com totes ... mai aconseguiria declarar-se a la seva promesa.

Va pensar en la seva complicada vida. La seva vida era un embolic, es transformava en noia, els temia als gats i quan aquesta por era enorme ... No va voler seguir pensant en això. El seguien sis assetjadors, no sabia com no havia acabat boig després de tant assetjament i atac. El seu pare i ell de la seva promesa només pensaven en casar-ho i que tingués un fill com més aviat millor. Per a la boja de la Nabiki només era un negoci. I ... i, l'Akane. LAkane era un món a part, no podia deixar de insultar-la, i tampoc podia deixar de sentir-se atret per ella, s'havia tornat el món en entorna quin ell girava. Es va posar vermell, darrerament la seva promesa s'havia tornat més maca encara, no podia evitar mirar-la, tenia el pressentiment que ella s'havia adonat d'aquestes mirades, va arronsar les espatlles, tard o d'hora passaria alguna cosa i la seva relació amb l'Akane ...

\- Ranma! Estàs bé? - va preguntar la noia des de l'altre costat de la porta.

-Si, m'he posat a pensar en el torneig i ... gairebé m'he quedat dormit. - va mentir el jove.

-D'acord, renta't bé darrere de les orelles, mai ho fas- va contestar ella, era la venjança de l'Akane per la mentida que li havia dit el noi.

En Ranma va esbufegar, sempre es rentava darrere de les orelles! va sortir de la banyera i es va assecar es va posar roba neta i va sortir del banyar i es va trobar a la seva promesa esperant-ho. Estava amb els seus estris de bany

\- Ja has acabat? - va preguntar la noia.

-Si, pots entrar.

-Si, i tant que vaig a entrar-va dir ella, i li va dirigir un somriure trapella- com el meu promès és tan poc cavallerós i no m'ha deixat banyar-me primer.

Ell es va posar tens.

-Si, anava brut, tu m'has dit que em entrés el primer. Jo ... - va parar de parlar ella ja havia entrat al bany deixant-ho amb la paraula a la boca. Aquesta dona sàvia com prendre-li el pèl, però ell ja es venjaria.

.

LAkane va entrar al bany i va riure, li agradava burlar -se del seu amic, ell trobaria la forma de venjar-se, això formava part del joc. Com passava quan era ell el que es burlava d'ella.

Es va despullar i va ficar al bany.

Calmada i relaxada, va mirar a la porta i va pensar en qui hi havia darrere. El seu promès era tan immadur, burleta, era com un crio, o aquesta era la imatge que donava a el món. Mai era atent i amable, o ho era en comptades vegades. En canvi, amb les altres tres ... es va enfurismar. Què tenien aquestes que no tingués ella? Bon cos, bones cuineres? Això era veritat, ella estava una mica grossa i era un desastre a la cuina. Comprenia al seu promès que no la Voldria? Això era mentida, tal com sempre l'havia mirat En Ranma, aquesta mirada li deia que ell sentia alguna cosa per ella ...

\- Akane! sortiré per un refresc Vols alguna cosa?

Ella es va quedar un moment callada. L'havia enxampat en un altre món.

-No, gràcies- però va canviar d'opinió. - si portar-me un te calent.

-Un te calent D'acord! - va contestar el jove. i l'Akane ho va sentir sortir de l'habitació.

Una estona després va sortir de la banyera, i es va assecar. Llavors es va adonar que no havia agafat roba neta. Tapada per amb una tovallola la noia va sortir del bany i va mirar, per sort no estava en Ranma. Va tancar la porta amb passador i es va abalançar sobre la seva roba i es va vestir. Quan va acabar va llançar un sospir, per sort en Ranma no l'havia enxampat canviant-. Va llevar el passador de la porta, i va esperar que tornés el jove.

Van passar els minuts i el noi no tornava. Alguna cosa li havia passat a el jove. Al cap d'uns minuts es va obrir la porta va entrar en Ranma, furiós al 'màxim. LAkane al 'veure'l es va espantar.

\- Què t'ha passat? - va preguntar la jove.

-M'he trobat amb el pesat d'abans.

\- I que t'ha dit?

-S'ha atrevit a fer-me una proposició deshonesta.

\- T'ha tornat a proposar que em deixis a les seves mans?

\- NO! M'ha proposat ser el meu amant. Sort que a aparegut un dels organitzadors i se l'ha emportat, si no ... m'ho càrrec allà mateix.

LAkane es va posar les mans a la boca, aquest home estava realment boig.

-No ho vull al meu costat-va dir ella- ni a el teu. Si segueix molestant el adreço al cementiri.

-Posa't a la cua. La meitat de participants al torneig el tenen en la seva llista, i l'altra meitat el mataria. - va contestar el noi.- Per que el seu pare paga perquè participi, o segons rumors ho fa per veure si algú ho mana a l'altre barri. Aquest tio és una nosa fins i tot per al seu pare.

LAkane va mirar al seu amic, havien acudit al torneig per lliurar-se dels seus perseguidors i aquí tenien un nou assetjador.

-No tenim sort, anem on anem sempre trobem gent que ens fica en problemes- va contestar el noi. - m'ha posat tant dels nervis que no he comprat ni el teu te, ni el meu refresc

-No et preocupis per això Ranma- el jove va haver de posar-se tan furiós que va oblidar el te que li va demanar- anem-nos a dormir i descansem i demà al torneig vencerem a aquest energumen.

.

Feia hores que s'havien ficat al llit. Al principi els dos estaven nerviosos. Estar estirat junts, els posava nerviosos, sobretot a ell. A la fi l' Akane va dominar els seus nervis i es va adormir. En el fons estava contenta, els havia guanyat la partida a les seves rivals, estava dormint amb en Ranma. Abans d'adormir el va mirar dissimuladament. El noi estava molt nerviós, no aconseguia calmar-se, tenir a la seva promesa tan a prop ... li feia sentir com si hagués begut un litre de cafè.

A el cap de les hores, el jove es va aixecar, i va anar a mirar per la finestra, al lluny es veia la resplendor de Kyoto, estaven a prop, però no si anaves caminant. Va mirar als terrenys que envoltaven l'hotel, veia com arribaven i s'anaven taxis amb clients. No va notar res fins que una mà es va posar a la seva espatlla.

\- No pots dormir? - va preguntar la noia.

-No, estic nerviós, és el nostre primer torneig, pot sortir malament qualsevol cosa. - mentia, el que realment ho posava nerviós era compartir llit amb la seva promesa. Ella sabia això.

-No serà per que has de compartir llit amb mi. No et faré res, no et violaré- dir ella rient. El noi la va mirar amb ràbia que aviat va ser canviada per timidesa i altres sentiments que portaven a el jove a desesperar-se- no et preocupis, relaxa't i calma't.

I agafant a el noi de la mà el va portar i un cop allà, el va ficar al llit, el va abrigar i es va ficar al llit al seu costat. Ell la mirava espantat, ella va veure que anaven malament, que havia de aconseguir calmar el tímid jove.

-Explica'm una història, una cosa que no m'hagis explicat, una mica de quan anaves amb el teu pare d'entrenament. Una cosa divertida.

En Ranma la va mirar sorprès.

-Però si t'he explicat totes les meves històries- s'ho -va pensar- Noo! Tinc una història, una divertida- la va mirar amb vergonya- encara que vaig fer el ridícul. No riguis molt- i li va començar a explicar aquesta història. LAkane va riure en moltes ocasions. Com li havia demanar, en Ranma li explicava una història divertida, havia aconseguit el seu objectiu que en Ranma es calmés. La noia va notar que cada vegada el noi parlava més lent, fins que va callar. La noia el va mirar i el va veure adormit.

\- Bé, noi per fi t'has adormit, ara em toca a mi- la jove es va girar i en breus moment dormia.

Hores després el jove es va despertar, i va veure al seu costat com l'Akane dormia, a la cara de la noia havia un somriure de satisfacció. El somriure d'algú que se sent segura al costat d'algú que donaria la seva vida per ella.

El jove la va mirar i va somriure.

-Que maca estàs, tinc ganes de veure't més vegades dormint. Veure't així tots els albes del món. Que el sol em saludi amb tu al meu costat, dormint amb mi. Faré tot el possible per ser digne de tornar a repetir aquesta situació. Sé que moltes vegades em comporto com l'idiota que sóc, però vull canviar això, vull que tinguis paciència amb mi, i algun dia aconseguiré dir-te el que sento. I puguem sortir junts a una cita i riure'ns dels idiotes que hem estat, i seguir rebent l'alba els tot dos junts.

El jove va tancar els ulls i es va adormir tranquil i relaxat. Sense saber que la seva promesa ho havia escoltat tot. La jove va obrir un ull i va somriure.

\- Ranma ets idiota! Ja sabia que tu em volies. Ho sé des que vam tornar de la Xina, fins i tot des d'abans, sé que et domina la teva timidesa, i com a mi l'estúpid orgull. Però siguis valent i digues-m'ho a la cara. Et dono fins al final del torneig, si no ... Seré jo qui em declarar- hi i t'arrencaré la teva confessió, fins i tot a cops!

La jove va tancar els ulls i es va adormir. Mentre dormia es va acostar a el noi i es va pegar a ell, el va agafar amb força pel pijama, ell la va agafar amb una abraçada protector i d'aquesta forma van dormir la resta de la nit.

Hores després va sonar el despertador.

Els dos nois es van despertar pel so d'aquest molest soroll. Van obrir els ulls i es van mirar, ell seguia abraçant i ella ho agafava pel pijama.

\- Es pot saber per què m'abraces? - va preguntar ella furiosa.

\- Per què em agafes el pijama? - Va preguntar alhora el noi.

\- No t'estic agafant! - Ets tu el que em abra...ces- acabava de descobrir que ella ho agafava amb força del pijama?

\- No t'estic abra...çant- li va tocar a ell descobrir que l'estava abraçant.

Els dos es ruboritzar i es van deixar anar i es van allunyar una mica, es van mirar amb por. En el seu interior havien de reconèixer que li va agradar com van despertar. Es van adonar que havien dormit com mai i van tenir una sensació d'estar molt a gust.

-Jo. crec que hem de canviar-nos ... vestir-nos i preparar-nos, queda poc perquè vinguin a buscar-nos. Jo em canvi aquí, a tu et toca canviar-te al bany.

En Ranma va anar a protestar, però ella el va mirar amb ulls tendres i va callar i va anar al banyar.

Poc després sortien de l'habitació i van baixar a l'ascensor al restaurant, ho van fer amb diversos participants més, que els miraven amb consideració. Aquests dos nens no havien d'estar allà, lluitar contra ells seria un insult. El qui es enfrontes a aquests dos joves tenia el pas a la següent ronda assegurada.

Els dos promesos van notar aquestes mirades, però no per això van baixar els caps, eren molt orgullosos per deixar-se acovardir per ningú. Tenien experiència en lluites, i no en lluites contra rivals en campionats. Ells havien lluitat per les seves vides contra éssers molt poderosos, i aquests rivals als quals s'enfrontarien ara no eren tan fort ni estaven tan preparats com els seus veritables rivals.

Van sortir de l'ascensor i van anar al restaurant.

Quan estaven arribant, algú va empènyer a l'Akane i la va apartar del mig. La jove va caure a terra.

\- Aparta nana! ¡Sort del meu camí! -era la dona que havien observat, la qual mesurava i pesava més que l'Akane. Aquesta dona va mirar a l'Akane amb menyspreu- ets un escarabat que es fica entre jo i el meu menjar.

En Ranma va mirar a aquesta dona amb ràbia, quan va notar que algú el tocava, i es va girar i va veure un home baixet.

-No m'agrades, No m'agrada com mires al meu doneta, en el torneig et faré una cara nova, aquesta meuca que portes al teu costat no va a reconèixer-te després que acabi amb tu. -va dir amb un to de superioritat.

En Ranma s'ho va quedar mirant, es va girar i va ajudar a l'Akane a aixecar-se. Ella va assentir, sabia que pensava el noi, i li va donar el seu permís.

L'homenet s'allunyava d'ells, en Ranma es va acostar i li va tocar de la mateixa manera que aquest home el va tocar a ell.

-No m'agrada com la teva doneta ha tractat a la neva promesa. Em caus fatal, no m'agrada com has tractat a la meva promesa. En el torneig et donaré una lliçó que no vas a oblidar mai. Et vaig a ...

Va sentir que l'atacaven, i es va apartar, just a temps. La dona d'aquest home el va atacar.

-Deixa al meu pastisset en pau- va dir aquesta dona.

En Ranma i l'Akane es van quedar blancs, pastisset? Van estar a punt de riure, com tots els que observaven aquest llanci.

-Gràcies per defensar-me crispeta.

Això ja va ser massa, i tots van començar a riure.

La dona va mirar als dos promesos amb ira.

-És culpa vostra!, en el torneig us demostrarem el fort que som. Després no vingueu plorant. No teniu el nivell per guanyar-nos, som els hereus de clan de la Cologne, som la Shampoo i en Mousse,

Tots van mirar a aquests dos, la seva fama del clan de la Cologne era llegendària, serien els campions del torneig, en Ranma i l'Akane es van mirar sorpresos, aquests dos eren uns impostors.

-No direm res- comentar l'Akane- a el menys per ara, no volem atraure els autèntics Shampoo i Mousse, i els altres quatre. I al teu pare, a el meu i la meva germana.

-No estan a el nivell dels autèntics, però crec que tampoc són febles de tot. Per ara serà millor que fem que ens donen una mica de por, però ells pagaren per tot el que ens han fet els autèntics Shampoo i Mousse, i serà millor que ningú sàpiga els nostres noms.

I els dos joves van retrocedir i van simular por, el nom dels seus rivals era temut.

A la fi van aconseguir entrar al menjador, seguien sent la riota de la gent. Dos joves, gairebé nens enfrontant-se a un grup d'adults, aquest era un acudit, un mal acudit.

Van veure a Tomoe, tenia un ull negre. A aquest imbècil algú li havia donat una bona lliçó. No sabien que aquest algú havia estat el mateix dormint.

L'home va mirar als dos promesos, anava a llançar-un plat, quan se li va acostar un dels organitzadors, i li va parlar. Tomoe de mala gana va renunciar al seu broma, va deixar anar un grunyit. Si muntava una altra broma el expulsarien.

En Ranma i l'Akane van sospirar alleujats, la resta de l'esmorzar va transcórrer amb relativa tranquil·litat. A Pesar del mal que els miraven la parella de impostores. La mirada entremaliada, provocadora i malvada de Tomoe, i el menyspreu dels altres participants.

Poc després d'acabat l'esmorzar, va arribar un autocar que els va portar a el lloc on es faria el torneig, el viatge es va realitzar sense incidents, ningú va voler arriscar-se a ser desqualificat per ficar-se amb dos nens. Dos nens que en el torneig demostrarien que eren dues bèsties demolidores.

.

Continuarà...


	2. Chapter 2: AKANE: UNA NENA AL TORNEIG

**2ª. AKANE: UNA NENA AL TORNEIG.**

**.**

L'autocar amb els participants al torneig va arribar a al recinte, Amb una hora de retard !, es van trobar amb una manifestació d'estudiants universitaris que feien vaga demanant més dies de festa.

L'enuig dels organitzadors era enorme, ja demanarien una indemnització a el govern i a l'ajuntament de la ciutat.

A l'entrar al recinte on es feia el torneig. Els dos promesos es van quedar aturats, era una sala molt gran amb un tatami al centre i amb moltes grades voltant, estava ple d'espectadors, no hi havia un sol seient buit. Aquest torneig era el més famós i prestigiós del Japó, el vencedor tenia el assistència guanyada a diversos tornejos més i a el campionat mundial. Però també comportava que es fes famós, i els periodista no el deixessin en pau i tranquil·litat als vencedors, més d'un guanyador havia denunciat a un paparazzi molest, o ho havia manat a veure de prop els núvols.

-Quanta gent! - van dir els dos nois. Es van girar i van mirar els assistents a l'esdeveniment.

La gent els mirava amb sorpresa i es reia d'ells.

-Mira aquests dos nens! 'Han de ser ajudants d'algú! No voldran participar en el torneig? No m'ho crec, si amb prou feines han sortit de la closca- van ser part dels comentaris que van sentir, però hi va haver pitjors, molts pitjors. Amb cada comentari dels dos joves s'anaven enfadant més i més.

-No t'enfadis, en el torneig li ensenyarem qui som. Que no som uns principiants.

-La enfadada ets tu Akane! - va replicar el jove. En Ranma estava furiós i sense voler ho va pagar amb l'Akane.

La jove el va mirar malament.

-Ets un idiota! Com t'atreveixes a parlar-me així?

En Ranma ja estava embalat, no s'anava a aturar. Sabia que no havia de cridar a la jove, que havia de demanar perdó, però el seu orgull era enorme.

L'Akane també estava furiosa per això dels comentaris. No havia de seguir barallant-se amb el jove, era la més intel·ligent dels dos. Però també tenia ganes de desfogar-se en algú, i la víctima va ser en Ranma, l'orgull de la jove tampoc el va deixar pensar.

Aquí va començar una discussió gran i èpica, les aures dels dos joves es van mostrar, i van espantar a més d'un. Els organitzadors es van preguntar qui eren aquests dos monstres, tenien por d'aquests dos nois. Els participants es van preguntar que Si admetien monstres a el certamen? Mentre els dos nois llançaven per les seves boques seu millor repertori d'insults, i contrainsults, al·lusions al seu aspecte físic, o a el grau d'intel·ligència de l'altre. Els dos havien sobrepassat el punt de no retorn.

I quan semblava que s'anaven a enganxar, bons, que l'Akane li pegaria a en Ranma. En Ranma estava en posició de defensa, i l'Akane aixecant una pesada taula per llançar-la sobre el noi.

-Calmeu nois! Ja sé que us baralleu per mi- havia aparegut un confiat Tomoe. Que els va agafar per les espatlles- feu l'amor no la guerra, podrem fer-ho els tres junts, seria un trio ...

Els dos joves van mirar les mans d'aquest pervertit en les seves espatlles, es van mirar i un segon després en Tomoe estava a les grades, els dos promesos ho havien llançat cap a allà, en Ranma ho va copejar, l'Akane ho va copejar i en Tomoe colpejat es va enlairar en direcció a les grades . Va caure a sobre d'una dona madura, una soltera que el va agafar amb força, aquest home veuria el tigressa que era.

-Ara t'ensenyaré el que és una dona de veritat- va dir la soltera. En Tomoe va voler fugir, però dona el va agafar com un pop a la seva presa.-Avui tu i jo tindrem una nit d'amor sense fi.

En Tomoe va intentar fugir, però aquesta dona tenia una força descomunal, i ho empresonar durant minuts. El que va viure aquest pervertit va ser l'infern a la Terra. Coneixia a aquesta dona, era ..., era aquella dona que el seu pare volia que desposarà. La dona que a l'havien destinat per a ser la seva dona. En Tomae va empassar saliva. Ell era una ànima lliure i el volien engabiar. Era molt més gran que ell.

.

En Ranma i la seva promesa van mirar l'escena amb estupor. Els dos van somriure, aquest boig els queia malament. En el poc temps que l'havien tractat l'havien arribat a odiar, ara aquest home rebria el seu càstig.

-Veig que aquest pervertit ha caigut en bones mans- va dir amb ironia Ranma.

-Si, aquesta dona ho tindrà entretingut - va contestar l'Akane i va mirar al seu promès- però no sé que et queixes.- i va afegir amb suficiència- Ets tan pervertit com ell.

En Ranma va mirar a l'Akane amb fúria, la seva promesa volia xivarri, ja que ell també volia d'aquest rebombori. Es va quedar un moment quiet i s'ho va pensar, no li donaria aquest gust a la seva promesa, no es barallaria amb la seva promesa.

-Ho sento Akane, no vull lluitar amb tu.- va dir el noi- de vegades és divertit, però avui vull veure als nostres rivals. - la va mirar i va empassar saliva- Això d'estar sempre lluitant per ximpleries és una ximpleria de dos nens. Si seguim lluitant els donarem la raó als que ens criden nens. Si t'he enfadat ho sento no era la meva intenció- la noia el va mirar sorpresa, el noi s'estava disculpant, això era una novetat.- crec ... crec que em va moure l'orgull, el meu estúpid orgullosos va moure el cap negant- no sé si m'expresso bé. Si dic el que vull dir, o dic un munt de ximpleries- va mirar la noia i estàs assentir, el jove estava fet un lio- no sé si dius que si m'expresso bé o dius que dic ximpleries- va baixar el cap-Per què és tan difícil parlar amb tu, sent la persona en què més confio? Per què no puc parlar-te del que sento ?, dels meus sentiments? - el jove va baixar el cap amb tristesa.

L'Akane el va mirar sorpresa. En Ranma li havia obert una mica el seu cor, una mica, només una mica. Però prou per saber que el noi sentia alguna cosa per ella. També li havia demanat perdó per enfadar-la, sabia que havia de contestar-li, però no sabia que dir-li.

-¡Ranma! Jo, jo també sento haver-me barallat amb tu, també em vaig deixar portar per el meu orgull. No has dit cap ximpleria. O no més de les que dic jo. Sé que tinc poca paciència i de vegades et pego per culpa d'altres persones. I em passa el mateix que a tu, no puc parlar-te dels meus sentiments, hi ha alguna cosa que m'ho impedeix i no sé el que és

Els dos es van mirar en el fons sabien que el que els impedia parlar-se amb soltesa era la seva timidesa. Es podien barallar, enfadar-se, cridar-se, però no confessar els seus veritables sentiments.

-Escolta que tal ... -va començar en Ranma nerviós i quequejant.

\- ... Si quan tornem a Nerima ... - va continuar l'Akane igual de nerviosa i també tartamudejant.-tenim alguna cita ...

\- ... o més d'una- va acabar en Ranma.

Els dos havien pensat el mateix., Es van mirar, es ruboritzar i quan van ser parlar.

-De això res! No ho permetré! -en Tomoe s'acostava als dos joves, tenia marques al cos com si ho hagués agafat un pop. Estava plens marques de petons- El que perdi de vosaltres dos, serà el meu amant- els dos nois van mirar a aquest depravat sorpresos. -Si perdeu els dos sereu els meus amants.

Els dos nois es van mirar, un altre boig que afegir a la llista. Van Bufar i quan anaven a atacar.

-Escolta ¡ Tu! - va advertir Ranma.

-Què? -Va preguntar amb geni en Tomoe. No consentiria que el seu futur nuvi li plantés cara. Hauria de començar a ensenyar a aquesta parella que era ell qui manava, que quan fossin els seus amants, seria ell qui decidís tot.

-Ve la teva novia- va dir amb cansament l'Akane.

En Tomoe es va girar i va veure arribar al seu pretesa promesa. La por el va dominar, per a ell cada pas d'aquesta dona produïa un terratrèmol i la seva sentència, es va veure com a marit d'aquesta dona, la seva vida seria un horror, sense poder divertir-se, encadenat .. No podia permetre que aquesta dona ho agafés i va fugir , perseguit per la dona.

-El compadeixo - va dir en Ranma- sé el que sent, ser perseguit per les boges de les teves presumptes pretendentes- i va tenir un calfred. És clar que sabia el que era això, el patia cada dia- però vist en una altra persona em provoca un sentiment de ... alleujament !.

L' Akane el va mirar, el noi li acabava de dir que no li agradava que el seguissin. Però ... a ella també la incloïa en aquest grup de boges?

Anava a preguntar-li això, però van començar a sortejar els combat.

-Em toca el tercer combat de el grup B. Soc al mateix grup que el fals Mousse. Aquest idiota d' en Tomoe està en el grup A. Fins a la final no ho veuré.

-Parles com si ja estiguessis en aquesta final, has de ser més humil.

En Ranma la va mirar..

-Si ho soc. Soc molt humil. Aquí no hi ha ningú millor que jo- va dir el noi amb prepotència i petulància - no hi ha ningú que em superi- va mirar a l'Akane i li va fer l'ullet, llavors va saber que el jove feia broma. Que estava intentant animar-la- Ningú ens supera, arribarem a la final.

-No! - va dir amb convicció la noia- Som els millors- i es va posar les mans a la boca, Com havia dit? I amb aquesta prepotència, no pensava que se li havia encomanat l'actitud del seu promès fins a aquest punt. Hauria de relaxar-se, i deixar de pensar així. Ella era més humil que aquest idiota que tenia per promès.

Els dos van assistir a l'aparellament de l'Akane. Li va tocar el grup A. Poc després van començar els combats de la categoria femenina.

Els combats es succeïen sense parar, algunes lluitadores demostraven un bon nivell, però els dos nois s'avorrien, per a ells el nivell dels combats era baix.

Va arribar el combat de l'Akane, la jove va veure pujar al tatami a la seva rival. Vestia com una nina d'estil gòtic, però vestida de color blanc. Tenia els cabells rossos.

-Que vestit més estrany porta! - va exclamar en Ranma.- Em recorda a una nina d'aquesta antigues ... com es diuen, com vesteixen algunes noies ... - el noi no recordava com es diuen a aquest tipus de vestit. Però l'Akane si.

-Sembla una Lolita gòtica- va dir la noia.

-Però va vestida de blanc! - va dir en Ranma. Es va adonar que s'havien distret. Que no prestaven atenció a la noia, només al seu vestuari.- Hem de deixar de parlar de tonteries. No es mou malament, aquesta ben entrenada. Has de tenir cura i no confiar-te, encara que no crec que sigui molt fort. Sembla una pija estirada.

\- Si us plau! - va exclamar l'Akane en un to de cansament-¡Al menys confia en mi!

-¡Confio en tu !. Però ets massa bona. La Kodachi o l'Ukyo són inferiors a tu, però et fa por fer-mal, per això et vencen.- es va quedar una estona pensatiu-a part són una mica traïdores i actuen amb males arts. No crec que en una batalla justa et guanyessin. - ella es va quedar sorpresa, el seu promès semblava ressentit amb les altres promeses. Va notar que ell la mirava seriós.- vés amb compte amb la teva rival, alguna cosa em diu que no serà molt noble actuant.

L' Akane va mirar a la noia amb la que anava a lluitar. Tenia la suficient experiència en lluitar per saber amb què rivals tindria una lluita sense trucs, o els que usarien trucs bruts. I la seva pròxima rival no era de fiar.

-El tindré.¡ Confia en mi! - va contestar l'Akane i va pujar al tatami i es va preparar per lluitar.

La rival de l'Akane va mirar a aquesta. Es va sentir humiliada, la deessa fortuna li havia donat l'esquena, ¡haver d'enfrontar a una nena !, va pensar amb enuig i així ho va expressar.

-Jo, una de les millors alumnes del mestre Himura! Una deessa de la lluita! ¡Campiona de milers de tornejos! ¡I enfrontar-me a una nena de bolquers! - ho va dir amb menyspreu. Amb el to característic que feien servir els nens rics i ximples.- Papuchi em dona els millors mestre i joies i robes. Jo em puc exhibir davant de milers dels meus admiradors i Què em toca en el sorteig? Una nena de baix nivell, gairebé sense coneixements dels que són les arts marcials.

L' Akane va sospirar, davant seu tenia a una noia que podia passar per germana dels Kuno. Una altra imbècil que afegir a la llista d'idiotes que coneixien, i en aquest torneig ja havien afegit molts idiotes.

La rival de l'Akane, aquesta Lolita gòtica vestida de blanc, seguia parlotejant queixant-se de la seva sort, o la seva falta d'ella. L' Akane s'estava enfurismat, quan va notar que algú la mirava, no era una mirada perversa, ni malintencionada. Era una mirada que li transmetia tranquil·litat, es va girar va veure que aquesta mirada provenia d' en Ranma, que li deia que es calmés, que no es deixés portar per aquesta estúpida. El noi va somriure amb maldat, i ella va comprendre el que li volia transmetre amb aquest somriure.

Es va girar cap al clon mental de la Kodachi, i també va somriure amb maldat, havia de ser ella la que posés dels nervis a aquesta noieta rica que seguia amb el seu discurs.

-Jo si tinc mala sort- va tallar la jove de cabells blavós - 'tota la vida entrenant-! ¿I com va debutar? ¡Enfrontant-me a una nena rica que pràctica arts marcials per avorriment! Una noia que s'avorreix per que no té res més a fer. Hi ha d'haver practicat milers d'esports, quan s'avorreix amb un passa a l'altre. - l'Akane va esbufegar, havia de demostrar el mateix menyspreu que aquesta bruixa va tenir amb ella.-Que mal debut !, lluitar amb una aprenent !.

L'altra noia es va enfurismar, no estava acostumada que es riguessin d'ella, sempre era a l'inrevés. Era ella la que es burlava dels altres, i ara arribava aquesta poca cosa i reia d'ella, li ensenyaria el que era bo

-¡Nena de bolquers!, ningú es riu de mi !. Vas a veure el que és una lluitadora de veritat.

-He vist millors lluitadora que tu, i les he vençut. No tens res a ensenyar-me.-va dir l'Akane amb sorna.- no ets molt bona, se't nota a com et mous.

L'altra lluitadora estava molt furiosa. Ningú la insultava d'aquesta manera i sortia indemne, aquesta noia de classe baixa es el pagaria.

-Mirar-te, ets de classe baixa. Mai he vist un gi de tan mala qualitat, més que un quimono són uns parracs i aquest dibuix. Què és? Que cosa més lletja! - el dibuix era un petit drac, de color blau, amb les urpes aixecades en senyal d'atac. El tenia sobre el pit esquerre, i mirant a la dreta. -Em fa fàstic combatre amb tu- va dir la noia amb menyspreu- intentaré liquidar-te en pocs segons. Venceré i guanyaré el torneig.

L'Akane va mirar sense immutar-se a aquesta insuportable. Tenia poca sort, en el seu camí sempre apareixien la gent més idiota. El parlament amb aquesta idiota li havia servit per estudiar-la, ara sabia quins eren els seus punts febles.

I va començar el combat. La noia va atacar a l'Akane, que la esquivava. Des de les grades els arribaven els crits d'ànim al seu rival. L'Akane notava com en Ranma la mirava, el jove estava espantat, temia per ella. Ara demostraria el que havia progressat durant l'entrenament.

Aquesta noia insuportable atacava amb ràbia, cada vegada més furiosa al no veure resultats dels seus cops. Durant minuts va estar atacant a l'Akane, fins que aquesta es va cansar i va passar a l'atac. La seva rival la va intentar colpejar, l'Akane va esquivar. I com en aquest atac la noia va quedar desprotegida, l'Akane la va colpejar repetidament. La noia de la qual desconeixien el nom va sortir volant. Movent els braços com si fossin ales, potser pensava si movia els braços volaria, però no, es va estampar en una columna i va necessitar ajuda sanitària. Va ser portada a l'hospital, per càstig amb el personal mèdic que va haver de suporta-la.

A les grades el pare de la rival de l'Akane va mirar es va tapar la mà amb la cara. Els seus fills eren una decepció, amb la qual bon mestre que era Himura ... i el inútils que eren els seus fills, al menys aquesta filla. Va sospirar i va pensar amb pessimisme que potser la seva altra filla, en el grup B, o el seu fill en la modalitat masculina fessin una bona feina ... potser!

.

L'Akane va baixar del tatami i es va ajuntar amb en Ranma i el va mirar trist.

-He guanyar- va dir la noia com si hagués perdut.

-Però no has gaudit - va dir el noi, intentant-la animar-crec que fins no t'enfrontis a la falsa Shampoo no et trobaràs a una bona rival.

\- Si, però no he fiar-me. Hi ha alguna que semblen bones rivals.

-Si, però te les pots berenar amb patates.

-No em afalaguis d'aquesta forma que em convertiré en una egòlatra com tu.

-No soc un egòlatra- es va defensar el jove- només dic la veritat-¡Soc el millor!

Els dos es van mirar i van riure.

La gent els mirava com reien tots dos. Aquests dos joves eren molt nens per participar en un torneig per a adults. Serien eliminats molt aviat i tornarien a casa plorant. La gent es reia d'ells.

Els dos seguien parlant quan se li va acostar una periodista. Pertanyia a un canal esportiu. Els dos nois la van mirar estranyats i amb desconfiança, no els queia bé. Aquesta periodista feia preguntes indiscretes i es burlava dels entrevistats. Els dos sabien que serien les víctimes d'aquesta desaprensiva que només buscava popularitat, encara que fos a costa d'arruïnar la vida als altres.

-Aquí la presentadora Reiko Matsumoto que entrevistarà la vencedora del combat del combat entre "ella" i la primera representant de la família Kenzo- l'Akane va aixecar una cella. Aquesta periodista l'havia anomenat "ella", no li donava valor, aquesta dona no havia après el nom, no esperava que progressés molt en el torneig- Ha estat un combat de baixa qualitat, per part seu - va dir referendin-se a l'Akane - la senyoreta Kenzo no ha pogut demostrar tot el seu potencial, i en un error ha estat derrotada. En poca paraules, ella ha tingut sort.

En aquests moments els dos promesos estaven farts d'aquesta impertinent. El seu clar menyspreu cap a l'Akane, demostrant al cridar-la com ella. Els dos es van mirar. No seguirien el joc d'aquesta boja, Una altra boja per afegir a la llarga llista que tenien !. I en aquest torneig apareixien a cada moment. La ignorarien.

La periodista va seguir xerrant, i al no veure corresposta, va augmentar el seu atac.

-Crec que uns nens com vosaltres no havien de participar en un torneig d'adults. Quan perdeu no ploreu. En aquest combat has tingut sort que la senyoreta Kenzo estava de baixa forma. Com es pot comparar una baixa i grossa com tu amb una senyoreta refinada i prima com la senyoreta Kenzo.

Va ser l'últim que va aguantar en Ranma, aquesta harpia no seguiria insultant a la seva promesa.

-No serà que aquesta senyoreta Kenzo és dolenta en arts marcials? - va preguntar en Ranma.- no veig ningú capaç de rivalitza amb l'AKANE TENDO. Recordeu-vos d'aquest nom, s'ho pot gravar en el cervell ja que serà la vencedora d'aquest torneig. El seu nom és Tendo, Akane Tendo. No es diu ella.

En Ranma estava furiós, tenia gana de destrossar a aquesta ¿periodista ?. Aquesta dona el va mirar, aquest marrec li intentava enfonsar la seva entrevista, no ho aconseguiria, seria ella qui ho ataqués.

-I tu qui ets? Un altre negat que eliminaren en la primera ronda? - va preguntar la dona

-Jo soc ... - va començar a dir en Ranma, però aquesta locutora es va girar a la càmera que l'acompanyava.

-Aquí tenim a un altre nen, que no sap el que són les arts marcials. No sé quin tipus de pares tindran, però no ha de ser molt llestos al permetre que els seus fills participin en un torneig que els ve gran- es va girar als dos joves- aquests no és un joc, no us esteu barallant al pati de la vostra escola. Aquests lluitadors són forts de veritat.

En Ranma la va mirar i va negar amb el cap. Estava furiós de veritat.

-Sabem on ens fiquem. Si no ens estiguéssim capacitats no haguéssim vingut ¿ Això pati de la nostra escola ?. ¿Aquests lluitadors són forts de veritat? Senyora ho dubto. Al pati de la nostra escola ens hem barallat amb els nostres rivals cada dia durant més d'un any. Aquests lluitadors no són tan forts com els nostres rivals, això per a nosaltres serà ... un entrenament. Al pati de la meva escola hem tingut combats de més nivell dels que s'han vist aquí.

La dona el va mirar com si estigués boig, havia de estar-ho per dir semblant enfilall de bajanades. Llavors es va adonar que aquests dos nois estaven molt junts, massa propers, com si fossin ... i va tenir una idea. A part aquest noi la va cridar senyora ¡¿Senyora? A ella? Això si era un insult! No era tan gran !.

-Em podeu dir que relació teniu, sembleu molt units. Què sou? Nuvis, parella, - va mirar i va somriure sinistra a l'Akane- Ell et va segrestar i et va portar aquí en contra de la teva voluntat!, i a la fi vas cedir a la seva voluntat, ¡el típic síndrome d'Estocolm !.

Els dos joves la van mirar espantats, aquesta boja els acabava de ficar en un bon problema, quan tornessin a Nerima ...

-No va passar això !, ell no m'ha segrestat! Vaig venir jo per que vaig voler.

-Llavors ... llavors ... vas ser tu qui ho segrest a ell!

Els dos nois es van alarmar més. Gràcies a aquesta dona, tindrien problemes grossos amb sis bojos ... o més.

-¡Tampoc em segrest ella !. 'Els dos estem aquí per voluntat pròpia !.

-¡Vosaltres sou als quals ha tocat compartir habitació! - va dir la periodista. Els dos nois es van quedar blancs, ara si ho casaven, si no el mataven abans els seus rivals

-Aquesta nit ha hagut de ser apassionada per als dos.

Els dos van entendre el que va voler dir aquesta dona.

-No ... no hi va haver res. Els dos estàvem ... molt cansats, volíem descansar. No teníem ganes de res- va dir l'Akane. Va veure que en Ranma la mirava espantat, i es va adonar del que acabava es dir. La gent pensaria que de no estar cansats, alguna cosa hagués passat entre els dos. Es va posar blanca.- no he volgut dir això. El que vaig voler dir va ser ...

-Akane-la va cridar Ranma- mentre aquesta boja ens ha distret han seguit els combat. No hem pogut veure com lluiten les teves possibles rivals. Et toca el teu segon combat, puja al tatami o et desqualificaran.

-Si, i deixem de pensar en ximpleries.- va respondre la noia. I es va dirigir a el proper combat.

-Penses que la teva amiga o el que sigui guanyarà aquest combat? - va preguntar la periodista.

-No ho penso, sé que guanyarà.- va contestar el noi.

-La rival de la teva amigueta, és la Miki, coneguda com la reina. Ha estat la campiona nacional durant els últims cinc anys. És un prodigi, una lluitadora nata. Què opines d'això?

-La reina? -Va preguntar amb ironia- Doncs avui acaba el seu regnat i tindrem nova reina- va mirar a la periodista i va somriure amb maldat- El seu nom ... Akane Tendo! - va dir el jove amb molta seguretat.- gravi aquest nom en la seva ment, i recordeu-vos de altres cosa, Akane i jo som menors. Ens ha fet preguntes que podem considerar ofensives per a un menor. li pot caure una denúncia.

La periodista el va mirar sorpresa, anava a contestar-li, però anava a començar el combat i el va deixar per a una altra ocasió.

.

Al tatami l'Akane esperava a la seva rival. A ella l'havien fet pujar de pressa i corrents, sota amenaça de desqualificació, en canvi la seva rival trigava molt a pujar. Quan va comprendre l'estratègia, la volien posar nerviosa, no ho aconseguirien, va usar tècniques de relaxació i va respirar diverses vegades, amb això va aconseguir calmés, tot i que només va ser una mica.

Van passar diversos minuts i la rival no pujava al tatami. L"_ Akane quieta i relaxada no mostrava enuig, ni nerviosisme, encara que en Ranma sabia que estava furiosa i no només per l'espera. I de cop va sonar una fanfàrria, i tots els focus van il·luminar el camí. Va entrar un grup de dones joves llançant pètals de rosa, anaven vestides amb túniques blanques. Darrere quatres homes joves, a pit descobert i amb els músculs molt desenvolupats, portant una espècie de llitera i pujada en ella una jove d'uns cinc anys més gran que Akane saludant a l'embogit públic que la vitoriana.

El grup es va parar davant del tatami i van deixar la llitera a terra i d'ella va baixar la seva ocupant abillada com una reina, amb capa i corona incloses. Va mirar a l'Akane amb menyspreu, una altra novençana a la qual enviar a casa plorant. No entenia com sempre li tocaven rivals tan fluixes. Bé si ho sabia, però aquest secret no havia de saber. Aquesta nena no tenia el cos per practicar arts marcials.

L'Akane va mirar al seu rival, va tancar els ulls i va sospirar, una altra boja. Aquesta noia també la menyspreava. L'Akane va mirar com es movia, i va descobrir els seus punts febles, però també els forts. No havia de fiar. No era tan dolenta com el seu anterior rival, però tampoc era invencible.

La boja va pujar al tatami, els seus acompanyants li van treure la corona i la capa, i va quedar en un sumptuós gi, molt car i cridaner.

-Hola plebea! Soc la teva reina, agenolla't davant mi- va dir la dona.

..

L Akane la va mirar sorpresa i un somriure de circumstàncies va aparèixer a la cara. I va mirar a en Ranma amb cansament, una altra boja més. Què passava amb aquest torneig? ¿Només participaven llunàtics i passats de moda? ¿Havien obert les portes d'algun manicomi i els bojos van sortir d'ell i van anar a inscriure en aquest torneig?

En Ranma va pensar el mateix. Ja tenien els bastants bojos en les seves vides per afegir més.

L' Akane va tornar a prestar atenció en ela seva rival.

Agenolla'm davant teu? Ni a punta de pistola. Jo no m'agenollo davant ningú.- va mirar al seu rival i va somriure amb sorna, aquesta idiota pagaria l'enuig que li va provocar aquesta periodista- avui acabaràs a l'hospital. No em subestimis. Avui s'acaba el teu regnat !, tornaràs a la plebs.

La reina es va enfurismar, aquesta insolent veuria com les gastava ella. Aquesta noia l'havia humiliat davant el seu públic, ningú s'havia atrevit a fer-ho. Aquesta nena pagaria cara la seva desvergonyiment.

-Fa vuit anys a les arts marcials, no em pots superar.

L'Akane va

-Ets una novençana. Tinc disset anys, m'entreno cada dia des dels tres anys, o abans .. Durant l'últim any he tingut atacs dels meus rivals gairebé cada dia. No soc una novençana com tu. M'entreno al costat de el millor lluitador de Japó- va mirar a en Ranma que es va posar vermell-No soc delicada, com tu.

Akane estava furiosa, i s'havia cansat d'aquesta dona, ja no li seguiria el joc, es va quedar callada ignorant-la, amb això va aconseguir enfurismar al seu rival.

I quan va començar el combat "la reina" va atacar. Volia vèncer a aquesta noia en segons, volia humiliar-la, per ser més jove que ella, per pretendre lluitar amb ella. Per tenir nuvi, i ella no. No tenia nuvi perquè ningú aguantava aquest caràcter tan mesquí que tenia.

L' Akane va veure arribar a la seva rival per atacar-la. La jove de pèl curt va esquivar els atacs. Això va contrariar a u la Miki, la reina. Que va començar a combinar atacs de peus amb atacs amb les mans, però només va aconseguir que l' Akane bloquejarà tots els seus atacs.

LA Miki es va veure indefensa, aquesta noia l'estava superant, i que encara no l'havia contraatacat. Era bastant bona, o s'espavilava o seria vençuda, per a vergonya seva.

En Ranma veia com l'Akane deixava que la seva rival l'ataqués, no li agradava l'estratègia de la seva promesa, era arriscada, però no suïcida. Deixés atacar fins cansar el contrari i quan aquest es confiés, atacar.

La Miki veia la fi del seu regnat. Feia temps que sabia que algú arribaria i la derrotaria. Hi havia combatut només amb lluitadores de nivell inferior, sempre va estar en contra d'això, però eren ordres del seu representant. Sempre tement que arribés algú i la derrotés. Va mirar la seva rival, però avui no seria derrotada, i menys per aquesta desconeguda. Seguiria sent la reina durant uns anys més. Després es retiraria i es dedicaria a el cinema. El seu representant i ella ho tenien tot planejat.

L' Akane s'avorria, ningú tenia el nivell que les seves rivals de Nerima. Va mirar de reüll a en Ranma que li va dir que si. I es va preparar per fer l'atac que li va ensenyar el seu promès.

En el següent atac de la Miki, va saltar cap enrere esquivant el cop, es va parar i va tancar els ulls. I es va concentrar, va fer el buit mental, i es va preparar per fer una nova tècnica que li va ensenyar en Ranma.

La Miki va sentir fred, de la seva rival emanava fred molt fred, es va posar a tremolar, i va retrocedir. L'Akane avançava i ella retrocedia. Va sentir por, va veure al seu rival molt gran i poderosa, i llavors l'Akane va atacar, la Miki aterrida no va poder esquivar l'atac, que va ser una còpia de l'atac de les castanyes d'en Ranma, però no per això menys letal. La fins aquest moment reina va volar fora del tatami i va caure desmaiada damunt de la seva llitera, sense baixar-ne el grup de l'ex reina la van portar a l'hospital. El públic va callar de sorpresa, aquesta noia havia guanyat amb massa facilitat a la campiona nacional, no devia ser tan dolenta, encara que li quedaven molts combats fins a la semifinal, tots encara pensaven que cauria aviat.

L' Akane va baixar del tatami, no se sentia especial. En el futur seria mestra en el seu dojo. No era especial, només era una noia més. Es va acostar a en Ranma que la mirava somrient.

-Has guanyat, em sento orgullós de tu- l'Akane es va posar vermella, no era habitual que en Ranma li llancés floretes, el noi no va haver de donar-se compte del que va dir. Va somriure, era bo que el noi s'obrís una mica i digués el que pensava. Sabia que ell era molt tímid i li costava parlar de certs temes- no dubti ni un segon de tu.

-No em afalaguis d'aquesta forma, que em tornaré una creguda prepotent com tu.

-Què hi ha de dolent ser com jo? - va preguntar ell amb un somriure de confiança en els llavis, li va picar l'ull- soc el millor noi que coneixes, has de reconèixer-ho. I tu ets la millor noia que coneixes, també has reconèixer-ho.

Els dos van riure, aquesta prepotència de el noi era una màscara en la qual s'amagava ell. En Ranma havia creat un personatge en el qual s'amagava per ocultar les seves debilitats. Però de vegades el veritable i insegur Ranma sortia, sobretot quan ella es trobava en perill o tenia problemes.

-Així que soc la millor noia que conec?, però no m'has dit qui és la millor noia que tu coneixes- va preguntar ella amb picardia i sense enuig- Qui és ella? La Shampoo? L'Ukyo? - el noi va negar amb el cap, l'Akane es va espantar-No em diràs que la Kodachi? – en Ranma va negar Les meves germanes, alguna companya nostra? D'una altra classe o curs? - una altra negació de el jove, l'Akane es va espantar. És que en Ranma coneixia a altres noies? Estava segura que no. La núvia d' en Ryoga no comptava, en Ranma no era d'aquells que es fiquen al mig d'una relació, no era com en Ryoga.

En Ranma va somriure.

-La millor dona que conec és la meva mare- va dir davant el va sorprendre de l'Akane - és una dona especial. Ha de ser-ho, ¡per casar-se amb el meu pare!

Els dos nois van riure, però van ser interromputs.

-Riure ara que podeu, no passareu de la següent eliminatòria, com a molt l'altra. Però no arribaràs molt lluny. Has tingut sort, no et durarà gaire- li va dir la pesada de la periodista. Aquesta nena havia vençut la Miki, el seu ídol, l'hi faria pagar.- la Miki et tornarà a desafiar i et vencerà. No et tornaràs a riure de la reina. -i va afegir amb maldat i rancor- Aviat aprendreu el que són realment les arts marcials. Uns nens de bolquers com vosaltres no s'han d'enfrontar a autèntics mestres d'arts marcials.

-Això es dubtosos -va dir Ranma confiat- aquesta "reina" sap que el seu regnat ha acabat, que va ser vençuda amb justícia, que no guanyarà mai a l'Akane - va mirar a la seva promesa i va exclamar- 'LA REINA HA MORT! VISCA L'EMPERADRIU! -el noi va mirar a la periodista- portem més temps en això de les arts marcials que tu com a periodista. No ens infravaloris, el nostre primer record, és practicant arts marcials. Som els millors en això de Nerima, ens hem enfrontat als millors del món. Comparats amb ells, aquests són uns principiants. Allunya't de nosaltres, no et concedirem una entrevista. Estàs molestant.

I els dos promesos es van girar i van mirar els següents combats, parlaven entre ells ignorant la periodista, que seguia preguntant-los sense obtenir cap resposta.

.

Els combats es van anar succeint i l'Akane guanyava a les seves rivals amb facilitat, amb massa facilitat. A cada combat guanyat els comentaris en contra d'aquesta noia es van anar fent callar. Estava demostrant que era una bona lluitadora, malgrat la seva joventut. A cada moment es guanyava més i més admiradors. Ja molts pensaven que arribaria a la final del seu grup, fins i tot alguns que arribaria a la final d'aquest campionat.

Els dos joves estaven aliens a tot. No els importava la fama, no volien ser famosos pels seus èxits esportius. Únicament es volien demostrar, a ells mateixos, que eren vàlids per fer el que volguessin, que podien enfrontar-se a qualsevol repte. Havien anat a aquest torneig en contra de la voluntat de tots, ni tan sols la Kasumi o la Nodoka estaven de tot d'acord que fossin, era moment d'ensenyar a tots que no necessitaven a ningú per decidir per ells mateixos. Que ningú els podia aturar. Importava poc arribar a la final o no, l'important per a ells, era seguir el seu propi camí.

I l'Akane es va començar a perfilar com unes de les candidates a arribar a la final de el grup A. En Ranma assistia als combats content, la seva promesa no tenia rival, les dues setmanes d'entrenament havien despertat a la gran lluitadora que hi havia a dins. Veia a la jove pletòrica, fort i capaç de fer front a qui fos, era la Akane que volia veure des del primer atac dels seus rivals de Nerima. Arribaria a la final d'aquest torneig, el sàvia des del principi.

.

Hi havia un descans entre dos combats. Els jutges necessitaven menjar alguna cosa, i els participants també. Els dos promesos estaven prenent alguna cosa. En Ranma menjava com si no hi hagués un demà, i l'Akane va haver de cridar-li l'atenció.

-No per ser barra lliure has de menjar-te tot el que hi ha al restaurant.

-Fa hores que vam menjar, tu com estàs de combat en combat no t'has donat compte- es va defensar el jove.

L'Akane el va mirar, ell tenia raó. No havien menjat des de la nit anterior, va decidir menjar una mica. Estava realment famolenca.

Els dos nois estaven parlant, estaven planejant una escapada. Anar-se'n de càmping a descansar. No recordaven quin dels dos va tenir aquesta idea, però els dos van estar d'acord. Els dos estaven molt animats. Volien desaparèixer de el mapa diversos dies i oblidar-se de tot i de tots. Aprofitaven aquest descans per planejar el que farien després d'aquest torneig. No anaven a demanar permís per anar-se'n de càmping o tenir una cita. El dirien a la família i no els deixarien opinar. A les altres promeses o rivals d' en Ranma o l'Akane ... bé, aquests no tenien cap dret a opinar ni decidir res.

Estaven tan ficats en el seu món que no van veure arribar a la taula on s'asseien els dos nois a dues persones. Aquestes dues persones es van quedar quietes mirant als dos promesos.

-Vaja! Però si és la petita Akane Tendo. Com et sembles a la teva mare. Ets idèntica a aquesta odiosa rata que em va robar al meu Soun.

.

.

Continuarà…

.


	3. Chapter 3 : CAP A LA FINAL

**3\. ****CAP A LA FINAL**.

**.**

.

Estaven tan ficats en el seu món que no van veure arribar a la taula on s'asseien els dos nois a dues persones. Aquestes dues persones es van quedar quietes mirant als dos promesos.

\- Vaja! Però si és la petita Akane Tendo! Com et sembles a la teva mare. Ets idèntica a aquesta odiosa rata que em va robar a el meu Soun.

Els dos promesos van mirar a qui els parlava. L' Akane es va sorprendre, després es va enfurismar. Allà davant seu tenia a una dona, a aquesta odiosa dona, que quan la seva mare era viva, va intentar destrossar el matrimoni dels seus pares diverses vegades sense aconseguir res. La fúria de l'Akane va augmentar a recordar aquests fets.

Aquesta dona anava acompanyada d'una noia de l'edat de la Kasumi, que els mirava amb insolència, i superioritat. Anava vestida amb un quimono, havia de participar en el torneig, seria una rival a batre.

En Ranma va veure la reacció de la seva promesa, va veure el seu nerviosisme. L' Akane coneixia aquesta dona i no li queia bé. No sàvia què, però alguna cosa havia passat entre elles.

-No em molesti – va dir l'Akane, i va baixar la seva mirada al seu menjar, ignorant a aquesta dona, però seguia furiosa. En Ranma no li va dir res, no volia ser ell el que pagués l'enuig de la seva promesa.

La dona a el sentir-ignorada es va enfadar.

-** No em ignoris**! - va cridar, i en un acte de fúria va agafar la safata del menjar de l'Akane i la va llançar a mig passadís. Tots els allí presents es reunits es van girar i van mirar. L'organització va enviar allí als membres de seguretat, estaven cansats d'aquesta dona, no era el primer rebombori que muntava durant aquest torneig. I no era l'única, certs participants que van acudir provocaven rebomboris i provocacions. I aquesta dona era especialista en provocar-los. Ja havia trobat una nova víctima amb qui cebars-se. - mirar-me quan et parli- va mirar a l' Akane, la noia ni es digne a mirar-la- si, et sembles a aquesta pècora que em va robar al meu Soun. Et sembles a la bruixa de la teva mare.

L' Akane es va enfurismar, si aquesta volia bronca l'anava a tenir. Però en Ranma la va mirar i va negar amb el cap, no havia de deixar-se provocar per ningú o seria desqualificada. L' Akane es va calmar i va abaixar el cap.

Aquesta dona va mirar a en Ranma i va somriure.

-Així que ara et deixes controlar per aquest idiota- va dir la dona. Va mirar a en Ranma de dalt a baix- un noi inferior, guapo ... però només té això. Si ho has triat com promès teu, com ho sento, s'enfonsarà aquest dojo. No té futur en les arts marcials. - i va riure amb un riure que, un enfuriat Ranma, ja havia sentit, però no recordava on.

\- Deixar-nos en pau! - va exigir l' Akane, estàs assetjant dos menors. Et puc denunciar. Si segueixes molestant et faran fora. No sé què fas aquí.

La dona va riure, i es va mostrar orgullosa.

-La meva filla ... i la de la teva pare- l' Akane es va enfurismar a sentir això, i en Ranma es va quedar blanc, no era possible! La dona va prosseguir amb maldat. - la meva filla i la d' en Soun participarà en el torneig i guanyarà ... i farem servir això per reclamar el que és nostre ... **A Soun Tendo**!

\- El meu pare mai va ser teu! Sempre va estar enamorat de la meva mare! Des de nens. Tu vas voler interposar-te entre els dos i vas fracassat ... - va dir l'Akane.

\- Akane! Prou '- va cridar en Ranma- no li segueixis el joc. Ets més intel·ligent que ella. La seva filla participarà en el torneig, amb sort es creuarà amb tu i allà li contestaràs ... derrotant a la seva filla.

** \- NO PARLAVA AMB TU!** \- va cridar la dona- No et fiquis en això! - va callar, en Ranma la mirava amb ulls freds i amenaçadors. Aquest jove era perillós, abans no ho havia calibrat bé, era més terrorífic del que aparentava.

\- Doncs estem igualats, por que jo tampoc parlava amb tu ... és més, Com vaig a parlar amb tu si no sé qui ets? És de persones educades presentar-se abans de parlar de tonteries.

La dona va mirar a aquest insolent, acabaria amb ell.

L' Akane va mirar al seu promès, estava estrany. No era dels que es quedava callats quan ho provocaran, alguna cosa en ell havia canviat. I aquest instant es va adonar, si hi havia esclatat, però ho va fer d'aquesta manera, sense perdre la calma ..

-El meu nom és ... és ... Keiko Tanoka. No oblidis aquest cognom. Perquè la meva filla Yuri vencerà a la teva amiga i ...

\- Aquesta noia vèncer a l' Akane? Ni en somnis? - va dir en Ranma irònic- Però Has mirat a la teva filla? No té res a fer contra l' Akane. - el to d' en Ranma era inusualment tranquil, però l' Akane sabia que el noi estava realment furiós, extremadament furiós.

-Mira imbècil, la meva filla guanyaràs a l' Akane, i quan ho faci ... serà la teva promesa.

El noi va mirar a aquesta dona, després, la seva filla i va tenir un calfred, per res de món l'acceptaria com promesa.

-Una altra boja més darrere meu, no hi ha tracte. A la teva filla no li convé perseguir-me. Mira, em dic Ranma Saotome, Tinc una promesa, l' Akane., I no vull canviar-la per ningú. Toqui el dos i deixi'ns en pau. Vagi a pastar fang.

La dona es va indignar, contestaria tant.

\- On he d' anar per pastar fang? - Yuri, la filla d'aquesta dona es va avançar, llibreta en mans i un bolígraf per escriure- Em pots dir com he de pastar fang? .

La Keiko va mirar a la seva filla, l'acabava de posar en ridícul, aquesta noia cada vegada que parlava era per deixar-la en ridícul. I això que li deia que callés sempre.

\- Anem-nos! -va ordenar a la seva filla.

-Mami, no m'ha dir on he d' anar a pastar... porfi ... deixa que ...

I la Keiko es va dur a la seva filla d'allà, sempre l'avergonyia.

I els dos nois es van quedar de nou sols. Aquestes dues dones eren insuportables.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa, va sospirar i ...

-Akane, Qui és aquesta boja? - Akane va abaixar el cap amb tristesa, va estar una estona en silenci i ...

-Els meus pares es van conèixer de nens, eren veïns, les seves famílies eren amics des de feia moltes generacions. I com tu i jo van ser promesos. Des de nens sempre van anar junts, van jugar junts, anaven a pescar junts, es banyaven junts- l' Akane va somriure- i emmalaltien a la vegada, es constipaven alhora, van estudiar junts. Mai es separaven- "_com tu i jo_", van pensar els dos-Van anant creixent i es van enamorar ... i el meu pare va tenir dos problemes. Un, va ser obligat a entrenar amb en Happosai. L'altre aquesta dona, la Keiko, era una noia de ciutat, i va anar a el poble de la seva àvia, i va conèixer el meu pare i es va obsessionar amb ell.

-Com la Kodachi amb mi- va dir Ranma rient.

L' Akane el va mirar seriosa.

-La Keiko Tanoka és la germana de el director Kuno.

En Ranma es va quedar blanc, va comprendre de manera que va haver de passar el pare de l'Akane, si la Keiko estava tan boja com la seva neboda ...

-Durant tot el festeig dels meus pares, es va interposar i va intentar separar-los, no ho va aconseguir. Va intentar destrossar les noces dels meus pares i després del casament. El seu pare la va obligar a casar-se, però ella va seguir perseguint al meu pare. Es va quedar embarassada i va dir que era filla del meu pare.

\- Però ...

\- Impossible, aquesta dona vivia a l'estranger, era impossible que aquesta noia sigui filla del meu pare. A morir la meva mare es va presentar durant la vetlla per a recodarle al meu pare que s'havia de casar amb ella, i aquell dia no va ser l'últim. Ens va estar molestant durant anys, amb la murga que aquesta noia era filla de Soun.

\- No et preocupis. La vencerem, és una Kuno, no ha de ser molt intel·ligent. I entenc pel que va haver de passar el teu pare, ho entenc millor que ningú.

L' Akane el va mirar.

-Però ...

-Es reprenen els combats, es prega als participants tornin a el tatami. - va dir una veu per l'altaveu.

Els dos nois es van mirar i van tornar a el tatami, ella havia de demostrar que no havien de infravalorada.

Estaven mirant els combats, quan se'ls va acostar de nou aquesta impertinent periodista. La van ignorar, no contestarien a les seves preguntes.

-Pel vist han tingut incident amb la senyora Tanoka- aquesta pregunta va ser ignorada per completar pels dos joves. La periodista va arrufar les celles, si aquests dos nens s'ho volien posar difícil no la coneixien. Es va posar davant d'ells, impedint-los veure els combats- Segons sembla la mare d'aquesta "senyoreta" li va robar el nuvi a la senyora Tanaka - va dir la dona, recalcant la paraula senyorets, donant a entendre que l' Akane de senyoreta no tenia res, - la llavors senyoreta Kuno, Té alguna cosa a dir?

-Si, esperem que la filla de la senyora Tanaka no tingui la mateixa facultat de volar que la seva cosí- va dir l' Akane. I va començar a mirar a tot arreu, fins que va veure el que buscava- Escolti !, Vostè, pot ajudar-nos!

Es va apropar a ells un guàrdia de seguretat.

\- Què vol? - va preguntar l'home.

-Aquesta senyoreta ens està molestant va dir la jove- Ens fa preguntes impertinents. Som menors, i podem denunciar-la.

-No puc fer res- va dir el guàrdia de seguretat. Estan fent la seva feina.

Ranma va mirar a el guàrdia enfurismat.

-Ens impedeix de forma delibera veure els combats. Això no forma part del seu treball- el guàrdia es va sorprendre, el noi tenia raó, però si intervenia en això, perdria la feina, el canal on treballava Reiko faria que el perdés. Aquest canal actuava d'aquesta forma. I així l'hi va dir als dos joves.

-Llavors la apartarem nosaltres- va dir l'Akane amb maldadat- a Nerima som famosos per com apartem als nostres rivals del nostre camí quan ens molesten o assetgen.

-Si fa això seran descalcificat

s- va dir el guàrdia de seguretat - no poden fer res, només contestar les seves preguntes.

-Doncs ens neguem a fer-ho- va dir l'Akane- no estem obligar-vos. Em vaig llegir les nostres obligacions, i no hi ha res de respondre a una impertinent.

-Escolta, nina- va començar la periodista- jo et faig preguntes i tu em contestes ...

En Ranma estava enfadat, no aguantava a aquesta periodista, i sabia que l' Akane tampoc. Si això continuava així, aquesta dona volaria a compte de el mall de l'Akane. Va mirar el sostre, una biga de fusta, travessava el pavelló de costat a costat, era més per embellir que per aguantar. Estava a metres de sostre, es podien asseure en ella, ningú pujaria a molestar-los.

-Mira Akane. Ens podem seure allà dalt. No estan més alt que la teulada de casa.

-Si, d'un salt podem pujar i seure-hi. Veuríem bé els combats i ningú ens molestaria.

-No poden fer-ho. D'una banda, perquè és impossible, i per una altra perquè deu, està prohibit. - va dir el guàrdia de seguretat.

-No està prohibit, però es impossible pujar- va dir la periodista- és impossible.

-De aquí a la fi de el torneig comprovarà alguna cosa-va dir l'Akane.

-Que per a nosaltres ... - va dir en Ranma agafant a l' Akane en braços-no hi ha impossible.

I d'un salt va arribar a la biga i els dos es van asseure en ella.

Tots al pavelló els van mirar sorpresos, altres lluitadors, el combat al tatami va parar, els àrbitres, els organitzadors, i els espectadors. Ara era segur aquests dos nois no eren uns principiants, ni uns febles. Aquests nois eren especials i serien els rivals a batre.

El combat es reprenc i els dos joves van analitzar a les dos combatents.

-Mira la de el quimono vermell, - va dir en Ranma - és bona, però deixa la banda dreta desprotegit, i sembla que té una lleugera cuixera al peu dret.

-Ha tingut una lesió i no s'ha recuperat de el tot, i ho pagarà. No ha volgut deixar més temps per refer-se.

-Si, la de el quimono blanc, també és bona ... però no pot comparar-se amb tu. Faria una bona feina, però es deixa portar pels seus impulsos.

-Està tan segura que guanyarà que té molts errors, perdrà.

I així va ser la noia va perdre un instant després.

Ara li tocava el torn a la filla de la Keiko.

-Ara li toca el torn al teu suposada germana- va dir en Ranma- No ho sé, però crec que té millor nivell de les que hem vist fins ara. No és tan ximple com sembla

La Yuri va pujar a el tatami i va mirar a la seva rival. Va somriure amb menyspreu, aquesta pusil·lànime no li durarà res.

I va començar el combat. La rival atacava i la Yuri esquivava els atacs amb facilitat. Aquesta noia era bona.

-Aquesta noia no guanyarà a la gran Yuri Tanoka- van sentir dir a la periodista- a falta d'una de les germanes Kenzo, i la reina Miki ens queda la senyoreta Tanoka, perquè tenir una finalista de nivell- i va mirar amb maldat a l' Akane , la depreciava.- perquè la senyoreta d'allà dalt no té nivell

-No facis cas a aquesta bruixa- va dir en Ranma en alt perquè ho sentís la Keiko- aquí no hi ha ningú i que es pugui igualar amb tu.

Van seguir mirant el combat de la Yuri.

La Yuri era bona, molt bona. No tenia fallades, no cometia errors. La seva rival no podia amb ella. La Yuri estava jugant amb aquesta noia, com un gat amb un ratolí. Es divertia a costa d'ella, i això va enfurir a al seva rival, que furiosa va atacar. La Yuri es va apartar, l'altra noia va ensopegar al no donar en el blanc i va quedar desprotegida, i la Yuri li va donar un cop i la noia va caure a terra vençuda.

La Yuri passava a la final de el grup A!, només quedava decidir qui era l'altra finalista d'aquest grup.

-Et toca a tu, guanya i seràs a la final del teu grup, i et tocarà lluitar a la final femenina- va dir Ranma- Guanya tot, i després em tocarà a mi. Vencerem a qui se'ns posi davant. Ningú ens vencerà! No deixarem que ningú ens manipuli, ni aquesta periodista. Ni aquests sis imbècils que hi ha a Nerima, ni cap boig que aparegui. Ni el teu pare, ni el meu. Vencerem a tots per seguir el nostre camí. Anirem contra tots, si es necessari

Ella el va mirar sorpresa i emocionada. Aquest noi que no era bo amb les paraules havia trobat les paraules necessàries per motivar-la.

\- Si !, vencerem! - va dir la noia amb convicció.

I van baixar a terra i es van dirigir a el tatami.

En el camí cap al tatami es van creuar amb Yuri Tanoka.

-Et venceré i llavors ... - va dir aquesta noia, la parella la va ignorar- Escolta que t'estic parlant!

Es van creuar amb la periodista, a la qual van ignorar. Però en Ranma va decidir intervenir.

-Fem un tracte- va dir el noi- guanyem o perdem ... no concedirem entrevistes a programes dolents.- estaven rebutjant a aquesta periodista.

Ella va assentir.

-Res de programes dolents- va contestar l' Akane. I va somriure

L' Akane va pujar a el tatami i va esperar al seu rival, que trigo a pujar, i com era normal en aquest torneig aquesta rival no era normal. Al veure- l'Akane va sospirar i va pensar.

-Ja m'ha tocat una altra boja-va dir en sota veu la noia.

La dona havia de tenir uns set anys més que l' Akane, portava una túnica de color blau, llarga fins als peus. Plena de dibuixos i símbols estranys. El pèl de diversos colors. Havia de creure una pitonissa, en una mà portava una bola d'endevinació. Un ull pintat al front i altres sobre els parpars, que els portava tancats. I com és habitual, es va ensopegar a pujar.

-Vaja endevina, no endevinar en el seu futur que s'anava a ensopegar - va dir en Ranma.

La endevina es va girar i es va encarar cap a el.

-Si el vaig veure, però ho havia de fer perquè tu parlessis.- contesto la dona. - havies de parlar, perquè jo endevinar el teu futur- es va concentrar- tindràs problemes amb una gata, amb una espàtula i amb una aparell de gimnàstica. tindràs problemes.

\- No dius res de nou, amb aquestes ja tinc problemes.

-I a part amb dos que van amb tu sempre, les dues han vingut a aquest torneig amb tu. Una de pèl curt i l'altre una pèl-roja.

-Tampoc dius res de nou Ran.- va dir l' Akane.

-Com saps el meu nom? - va dir la noia espantada.-Ets endevina?

-No, el portes escrit al teu túnica- va contestar l' Akane.

-Ah! És veritat- va contestar la dona com si s'adonés ara- És igual et venceré. Endevinaré teus atacs abans de donar-los i et contraatacaré. I et venceré, com he fet amb totes.

L' Akane va atacar i l'endevina la va esquivar, va tornar a atacar i va tornar a ser esquivada. Això va durar un moment. L' Akane es va posar nerviosa, alguna cosa anava malament. No podia fallar tant.

-Veus com no venceràs- va dir l'endevina ..

En Ranma mirava la baralla, anava malament, rematadament malament. L' Akane no aconseguia donar un cop a la seva contrària. I cada vegada semblava més esgotada. No era normal. A sobre era assetjat per aquesta periodista que li impedia veure el combat. De cop es va adonar de tot.

L' Akane s'estava marejant, tenia la sensació de veure doble. Com si estigués borratxa. Se li ennuvolava la vista.

-Akane! Tanca els ulls i mantingues la respiració! Entre els colors de la seva túnica, i la seva colònia, t'estan marejant.

L' Akane, es va quedar sorpresa. Això podia ser, aquesta dona l'estava drogant. Va fer cas al seu promès.

-Si tanques els ulls no podràs veure.- va dir la endevina.

-Però si sentir-te, fas sorolls al caminar. Portes picadolls als cabells. Es et sent bé- va contestar l' Akane- i d'un cop la va enviar volant fora de el tatami.

En Ranma era assetjat per aquesta periodista. Tot d'una es va moure a una banda, la Reiko Matsumoto, aquesta boja periodista, amoral i pretensiosa, es va quedar callada, es va girar enrere i va veure arribar un bony, quan això va estar a prop va veure que era la pitonissa que venia volant impulsada por el cops de l'Akane i davant de el seu càmera van xocar les dues, i la Ran es va dur a aquesta periodista volant, fins que van xocar amb una columna i van caure les dues a terra desmaiades.

L' Akane va ser declarada guanyadora, el seu rival va ser desqualificada, per jugar brut. L' Akane va passar a la final del seu grup !.

L' Akane va baixar de el tatami. Va ser revisada per diversos metges, els efectes d'aquesta droga es passarien en uns minuts. Al no adonar l'organització de les trampes d'aquesta noia, van deixar la final d'aquest grup per al dia següent, ja que l' Akane no estava en condicions de lluitar.

L' Akane es va retrobar amb en Ranma.

-Bé, he guanyat-va dir l' Akane amb pesar.

-Però et segueix semblant a poc, no estàs contenta amb el paper que estàs fent- va contestar el noi- és normal, aquestes lluitadores són mediocres. Estàs tan habituada a enfrontar-te a la Shampoo, o l' Ukyo, fins i tot a en Kuno. Que lluitar contra aquestes et sembla a poc.

-No ho diguis això que em pujarà el ego.- va dir la noia rient.

-Doncs que et pugi, pot ser que en un futur quan pertanyis a la meva família ... ja és hora que siguis una Saotome.

-Què insinues amb això? - va preguntar ruboritzada la noia.- Què estàs dient?

El noi en aquest instant va ser quocient del que va dir.

-Jo ... ip volia dir ... que- va contestar el jove, gairebé sense poder parlar.

-Què penseu que heu fet? - va cridar la periodista acostant-se a ells.

-Doncs no sé -contestar el jove amb ironia-Guanyar?

-Han desqualificat a la Ran per tramposa. Era la lluitadora patrocinada pel nostre canal de televisió. No sabeu el que heu fet. Ens heu fet quedar com uns tramposos, ens han trocat clients per dir-nos que ens abandonen. Han estat a punt d'expulsar-de torneig.

-La vostra lluitadora ha fet trampes, és normal que la desqualifiquin - va dir Akane.- és just. Algunes lluitadores han perdut per les seves trampes. Per a elles no és just.

-Ens heu fet perdre milions- va dir la dona- no ho pagareu. Ens tornareu fins l'últim ien-amenaçar la dona.

-No ens amenaci- va dir l' Akane furiosa- si jo hagués perdut contra la seva lluitadora i hagués sabut que m'ha fet trampes, la denunciaria. Cosa que faran les que han perdut injustament contra ella. I després la reptaria i em s'encarregaria que no pogués fer trampes. Al vèncer-la, que ho faria, quedaria com la farsant que és.

-I com el seu canal de televisió o el programa estiguin implicats, no només perdran aquests milions, si no ... - va insinuar en Ranma.

La periodista va mirar als dos nois espantada. El que havien dit aquests nois s'havia transmès en directe. S'acostava dies pèssims per al seu canal ... i per a ella.

-Els meus caps, m'acaben de donar un missatge per l'auricular. Volen que els entrevistem, ¡si o si! - va dir la dona.

\- No anem a concedir-li una entrevista- va dir en Ranma.- a la seva emissora no.

-Si ho fareu o sereu demandats per causar-los perdudes al nostre canal!

-La culpa no és nostra, l'Akane li va guanyar amb justícia a la seva lluitadora. Ella va ser la va fer trampes, per això va ser desqualificada. No tenim la culpa d'això.

**-Si la teniu**! - va dir la Reiko Matsumoto, la presentadora, estava furiosa i es va dirigir als dos joves amb ganes de matar-los- hem perdut molts anunciants. El nostre programa està en la corda fluixa. I aquesta nina té la culpa. No podia deixar-se caure com van fer les altres ?, no podia deixar drogar pel perfum de la Ran ?, No !, Tenia de lluitar i vèncer a la nostra lluitadora!

-És just que l'eliminin, ha fet trampes- es va defensar l'Akane.- no em deixaré vèncer, mai ho he fet.

-**NO ES JUST! NO ES JUST**! - va dir la dona, tenia una rebequeria, com si fos un nena- el just era que tu caiguessis, i la nostra lluitadora guanyés la final.

-No seria just per a les altres lluitadores- va contestar en Ranma.- guanyar fent trampes no es noble.

-**Les altres lluitadores m'importen un rave !**, - va cridar la Reiko Matsumoto cada vegada més histèrica i infantil, només li faltava tirar-se a terra i plorar i picar de peus.-aquest premi era nostre, **MEU**! **Retorna aquest trofeu**.!- va cridar aquesta nena gran.

-M' està cansant- va dir en Ranma- la meva amiga està cansada per culpa de la droga de la seva lluitadora. Com li passi alguna cosa per aquesta droga aniré per aquesta dona, li caurà una demanda que es passarà la seva vida treballant.

-No m'amenacis nen- va contestar aquesta dona- puc arruïnar- te la vida. Enviar-te dones perquè la teva núvia es cregui que la enganyes. Rivals que et reptin. Reis que segrestin a la teva amiga.

En Ranma i l' Akane van riure.

-Això forma part del dia a dia de la nostra vida quotidiana- va dir en Ranma.

-No poda vèncer d'aquesta formació -va seguir l'Akane.-estem acostumats a això.

-Trobaré la forma de arruïnar- vos la vida- va dir la Reiko. I es va abalançar sobre l' Akane- mala puta et destrossaré i no ...

La dona tenia un atac d'histèria, tots els plans que van fer en el seu canal s'havia anat a la porra. Res més tocar a l' Akane, aquesta li va donar un cop, i va travessar el sostre i quan va tornar a caure va fer un forat a terra. Quan va sortir va mirar a l' Akane amb ràbia.

Els dos nois van deixar la periodista sola, que va jurar venjança. Ningú va dir res als joves ni van ser sancionats. Van actuar en defensa pròpia.

Per tal de combat de l'Akane es van acabar per aquest dia els combats, el dia següent seguirien amb el grup B i es jugarien les dues finals dels dos grups i la gran final.

Els participants van sortir de el pavelló i van muntar en els autocars que els va portar a l'aïllat hotel.

Els dos nois, van pujar a la seva habitació, es van dutxar i van baixar a sopar.

Algunes de les participants ja no hi eren, les eliminades s'havien anat. No volien veure la resta de la competició, encara que l'organització els va demanar que es quedessin fins a la fi de l'esdeveniment.

-S'està més tranquil- va dir el noi- hi havia molt xivarri amb tantes boges.

-Si. No vegis la gent amb què he lluità- va dir l' Akane, i els dos nois van riure. I aquest tal Tomoe.

-He vist sortir a aquesta tal Ran per la porta del darrere de l'hotel. Ha d'estar avergonyida. No em vaig imaginar que fos tan tramposa.

-Com vas saber que feia trampa?

\- Vaig veure marejar a diverses persones que van passar pel seu costat. I sentir les queixes d'una de les que van perdre amb ella. Es va sentir marejada a l'olorar la colònia d'aquesta tramposa i aquest vestit de coloraines, contribuïa a marejar més a les seves víctimes. Tampoc semblava saber d'arts marcials, però va guanyar a expertes, alguna cosa estranya passava amb ella. Tot plegat va contribuir a pensar que aquesta dona no barallava amb noblesa.

\- I aquesta periodista, semblava furiosa.- va dir la noia- els seus plans es van enfonsar. - el va mirar i negocis enviar a una negada, fer trampes per arribar ala final, I tot per què? Perquè el seu programa de televisió tingui més audiència.- va baixar el cap- he estat a punt de ser eliminada amb trampes.

La tristesa d'ella era evident, en Ranma la va mirar a la cara i va somriure. No era moment de burlar d'ella.

-Ja has acabat de menjar? - ella va dir si amb el cap- doncs sortim al jardí. -Va mirar la porta d'entrada- i fem-ho de pressa, acaba d'entrar aquesta periodista i es volia encebar amb nosaltres.

Els van deixar els seus safates al carret de les escombraries i van sortir esquivant a aquesta dona que no els va veure.

Una estona després estaven al jardí, passejant a la llum de la lluna., Es havíen lliurat de la periodista, estaven tranquils.

Tots els altres participants estaven veient un estúpid programa de televisió. Realment era el programa de televisió on treballava la Reiko Matsumoto, ara aquesta estava entrevistant als participants en directe.

Els dos nois van contemplar els jardins, i es meravellaran amb ells, eren fantàstics. A banda, aquest hotel, allunyat de les gran ciutat, en un enclavament meravellós, tranquil, sense els sorolls dels cotxes, sense pol·lució, ni contaminació lluminosa, amb el que es veien bé les estrelles.

-Que bé, s' està aquí! Sense sorolls molest, sense contaminació. Se sent els grills-va assenyalar a un punt i va exclamar alegre- ,Cuques de llum!

El noi la va mirar. Tenia dues opcions riure d'ella, o seguir-li la corrent i va triar el camí de mig.

-Si, però jo necessito una mica de contaminació. Tant aire sa m'està matant- i va riure, l' Akane va tenir ganes de matar-lo- vingui Akane no t'enfadis, només feia broma. Si tant t'agrada veure cuques de llum, i els estels podem fer viatges d'entrenaments quan tinguem temps lliure. – va sospirar - però tens raó. Hi ha molta tranquil·litat, tanta que em acostumaria. Traient els bojos amb que ens hem topat en aquest torneig. A mi també m'agrada aquest lloc- la va mirar i la va trobar preciosa- Escolta Akane, saps una cosa?- va allargar la mà i li va acariciar la cara- avui ... estàs ... prec ...

Es va callar, no va poder seguir.

-Avui com estic? -Va preguntar ella.

Van ser caminant fins a un banc i es van asseure.

-Avui ... avui ... estàs- no podia seguir, la seva timidesa li ho impedia, però ella si sabia el que ell volia dir.

-Preciosa? - va preguntar ella. S'esperava un insult, que el seu promès li digués qualsevol barbaritat, per això es va sorprendre quan el jove colorit, juraria que li sortia fum per les orelles, va assentir.

\- Si, preci ... precio ... preciosa- va dir a la fi, i va sospirar. A la fi ho havia dit.

\- Ho veus ?, no has costat tant

-Això és el que tu et penses. A mi m'ha costat molt. M'ha portat anys.

Ella va somriure, el noi per fi estava obrint el seu cor.

-Tu també ho estàs- va dir ella.

-Preciosa? Et recordo que sóc un home- va dir el noi rient.

Ella el va mirar, aquest Ranma, com destrossava els bons moments. Però sabia que ell feia broma

-No, Ranma, estàs molt guapo.

Els dos es van mirar, se sentien contents, els seus caps es van acostar, els seus llavis es atreien, com dos imants de signe contrari, van tancar els ulls ...

En Ryoga anava perdut, com sempre. Buscava a l'Akane, la trobaria i la allunyaria d'en Ranma. No comprenia com ella havia accedit a anar amb ell a aquest torneig. Els seus passos l'havien portat a l'hotel on s'allotjaven els participants de el torneig, anava per a la banda de jardí.

Havia vist l'entrevista que els van fer a els nois. Estava furiós, mataria a Ranma per dormir amb ella.

Anava parlant en veu baixa, es va parar a la banda d'una tanca. No sabia que darrere d'aquest tanca hi havia un banc, i assegut en ell la noia que buscava i el noi a què volia matar.

Al lluny va veure una parella internar-se al bosc sàvia al que anaven, es va imaginar que era en Ranma portant a ròssec a l' Akane, que no volia anar amb ell i un cop al bosc ... Ell ho impediria !, i es va llançar en la seva recerca. Mai va saber que va passar a escassos metres de la seva estimada Akane.

No tornaria a passar prop d'ells, els seus passos, el van portar lluny de l'Akane. Però el ficarien en un problema.

Ignorants de el perill que havien passat, els dos nois estaven a punts de besar-se ... i el reg automàtic es va encendre mullant a els dos joves. En Ranma es va transformar en noia.

-Merda! - va cridar frustrat. Estaven maleïts sempre hi havia alguna cosa que s'interposava en què es besaran.- No podia haver-se encès d'aquí a unes hores.

L' Akane estava igual. No s'havien besat. Ara havien de tornar a l'habitació i canviar-se, ja no podien passejar pel jardí, quedava en tasques pendents.

-Tornem a l'habitació- l'enuig de la jove era evident. Els havien tornat a interrompre.

Uns minuts després en Ranma sortia de el bany, anava amb el seu habitual pijama de dues peces. L'Akane s'havia dutxat abans que ell. El jove tenia plans, seguiria on l'havia deixat al parc, la besaria. I la va trobar adormida al llit. Bufó, algun déu burleta reia d'ells, evitant els seus petons, va haver de ser aquest déu qui els manava a aquests bojos que es creuaven amb ells.

Va mirar la noia, roncava lleugerament. En Ranma va somriure, havia d'estar esgotada, per a ella va ser un dia esgotador. Va somriure la va tapar i es va ficar al llit. I la va mirar.

-Em posa nerviós, tenir-te al meu costat. No dormiré en tota la nit. La teva presència em evitarà dormir- va tancar els ulls, vint segons després estava roncant. Els dos joves dormien profundament al mateix llit. Dormien com mai ho havien fet, mentre ho feien es van abraçar i no es van separar en tota la nit. Dormien tranquils i sense mals somnis, parc dormien junts.

Continuarà ...

Notes de l'autor

Hola.

Com en el cas de "Dies de pluja" he trigat molt a actualitzar, i com en aquest cas posaré la mateixa excusa, ha estat un cas de vagància. A part estic traduint els meus fics i pujant-en aquesta compte, realment ho fa el meu estimat traductor google, i jo faig retocs, i correccions.

Aquest capítol havia d'abastar tot el torneig femení, però s'ha allargat molt i he hagut de tallar-lo. En el proper episodi, la final del torneig femení i potser el començament del masculí.

Ryoga: Ha estat a prop de veure'ls, en el proper capítol es dirà a qui assetjarà i el problema que va tindrà.

Tanoka: no crec que aquest cognom hi hagi en japonès, però si existeix en català, però com apel·latiu o insult. I vull posar en el caràcter de Ran que sigui una mica simple i manipulable, que no vol dir que sigui dolenta lluitadora.

A tots els que han llegit i comentat aquest fic, moltes gracies.

i no li queia bé. No sàvia què, però alguna cosa havia passat entre elles.

-No em molesti – va dir l'Akane, i va baixar la seva mirada al seu menjar, ignorant a aquesta dona, però seguia furiosa. En Ranma no li va dir res, no volia ser ell el que pagués l'enuig de la seva promesa.

La dona a el sentir-ignorada es va enfadar.

\- No em ignoris! - va cridar, i en un acte de fúria va agafar la safata del menjar de l'Akane i la va llançar a mig passadís. Tots els allí presents es reunits es van girar i van mirar. L'organització va enviar allí als membres de seguretat, estaven cansats d'aquesta dona, no era el primer rebombori que muntava durant aquest torneig. I no era l'única, certs participants que van acudir provocaven rebomboris i provocacions. I aquesta dona era especialista en provocar-los. Ja havia trobat una nova víctima amb qui cebars-se. - mirar-me quan et parli- va mirar a l' Akane, la noia ni es digne a mirar-la- si, et sembles a aquesta pècora que em va robar al meu Soun. Et sembles a la bruixa de la teva mare.

L' Akane es va enfurismar, si aquesta volia bronca l'anava a tenir. Però en Ranma la va mirar i va negar amb el cap, no havia de deixar-se provocar per ningú o seria desqualificada. L' Akane es va calmar i va abaixar el cap.

Aquesta dona va mirar a en Ranma i va somriure.

-Així que ara et deixes controlar per aquest idiota- va dir la dona. Va mirar a en Ranma de dalt a baix- un noi inferior, guapo ... però només té això. Si ho has triat com promès teu, com ho sento, s'enfonsarà aquest dojo. No té futur en les arts marcials. - i va riure amb un riure que, un enfuriat Ranma, ja havia sentit, però no recordava on.

\- Deixar-nos en pau! - va exigir l' Akane, estàs assetjant dos menors. Et puc denunciar. Si segueixes molestant et faran fora. No sé què fas aquí.

La dona va riure, i es va mostrar orgullosa.

-La meva filla ... i la de la teva pare- l' Akane es va enfurismar a sentir això, i en Ranma es va quedar blanc, no era possible! La dona va prosseguir amb maldat. - la meva filla i la d' en Soun participarà en el torneig i guanyarà ... i farem servir això per reclamar el que és nostre ... A Soun Tendo!

\- El meu pare mai va ser teu! Sempre va estar enamorat de la meva mare! Des de nens. Tu vas voler interposar-te entre els dos i vas fracassat ... - va dir l'Akane.

\- Akane! Prou '- va cridar en Ranma- no li segueixis el joc. Ets més intel·ligent que ella. La seva filla participarà en el torneig, amb sort es creuarà amb tu i allà li contestaràs ... derrotant a la seva filla.

\- NO PARLAVA AMB TU! - va cridar la dona- No et fiquis en això! - va callar, en Ranma la mirava amb ulls freds i amenaçadors. Aquest jove era perillós, abans no ho havia calibrat bé, era més terrorífic del que aparentava.

\- Doncs estem igualats, por que jo tampoc parlava amb tu ... és més, Com vaig a parlar amb tu si no sé qui ets? És de persones educades presentar-se abans de parlar de tonteries.

La dona va mirar a aquest insolent, acabaria amb ell.

L' Akane va mirar al seu promès, estava estrany. No era dels que es quedava callats quan ho provocaran, alguna cosa en ell havia canviat. I aquest instant es va adonar, si hi havia esclatat, però ho va fer d'aquesta manera, sense perdre la calma ..

-El meu nom és ... és ... Keiko Tanoka. No oblidis aquest cognom. Perquè la meva filla Yuri vencerà a la teva amiga i ...

\- Aquesta noia vèncer a l' Akane? Ni en somnis? - va dir en Ranma irònic- Però Has mirat a la teva filla? No té res a fer contra l' Akane. - el to d' en Ranma era inusualment tranquil, però l' Akane sabia que el noi estava realment furiós, extremadament furiós.

-Mira imbècil, la meva filla guanyaràs a l' Akane, i quan ho faci ... serà la teva promesa.

El noi va mirar a aquesta dona, després, la seva filla i va tenir un calfred, per res de món l'acceptaria com promesa.

-Una altra boja més darrere meu, no hi ha tracte. A la teva filla no li convé perseguir-me. Mira, em dic Ranma Saotome, Tinc una promesa, l' Akane., I no vull canviar-la per ningú. Toqui el dos i deixi'ns en pau. Vagi a pastar fang.

La dona es va indignar, contestaria tant.

\- On he d' anar per pastar fang? - Yuri, la filla d'aquesta dona es va avançar, llibreta en mans i un bolígraf per escriure- Em pots dir com he de pastar fang? .

La Keiko va mirar a la seva filla, l'acabava de posar en ridícul, aquesta noia cada vegada que parlava era per deixar-la en ridícul. I això que li deia que callés sempre.

\- Anem-nos! -va ordenar a la seva filla.

-Mami, no m'ha dir on he d' anar a pastar... porfi ... deixa que ...

I la Keiko es va dur a la seva filla d'allà, sempre l'avergonyia.

I els dos nois es van quedar de nou sols. Aquestes dues dones eren insuportables.

En Ranma va mirar a la seva promesa, va sospirar i ...

-Akane, Qui és aquesta boja? - Akane va abaixar el cap amb tristesa, va estar una estona en silenci i ...

-Els meus pares es van conèixer de nens, eren veïns, les seves famílies eren amics des de feia moltes generacions. I com tu i jo van ser promesos. Des de nens sempre van anar junts, van jugar junts, anaven a pescar junts, es banyaven junts- l' Akane va somriure- i emmalaltien a la vegada, es constipaven alhora, van estudiar junts. Mai es separaven- "com tu i jo", van pensar els dos-Van anant creixent i es van enamorar ... i el meu pare va tenir dos problemes. Un, va ser obligat a entrenar amb en Happosai. L'altre aquesta dona, la Keiko, era una noia de ciutat, i va anar a el poble de la seva àvia, i va conèixer el meu pare i es va obsessionar amb ell.

-Com la Kodachi amb mi- va dir Ranma rient.

L' Akane el va mirar seriosa.

-lLa Keiko Tanoka és la germana de el director Kuno.

En Ranma es va quedar blanc, va comprendre de manera que va haver de passar el pare de l'Akane, si la Keiko estava tan boja com la seva neboda ...

-Durant tot el festeig dels meus pares, es va interposar i va intentar separar-los, no ho va aconseguir. Va intentar destrossar les noces dels meus pares i després del casament. El seu pare la va obligar a casar-se, però ella va seguir perseguint al meu pare. Es va quedar embarassada i va dir que era filla del meu pare.

\- Però ...

\- Impossible, aquesta dona vivia a l'estranger, era impossible que aquesta noia sigui filla del meu pare. A morir la meva mare es va presentar durant la vetlla per a recodarle al meu pare que s'havia de casar amb ella, i aquell dia no va ser l'últim. Ens va estar molestant durant anys, amb la murga que aquesta noia era filla de Soun.

\- No et preocupis. La vencerem, és una Kuno, no ha de ser molt intel·ligent. I entenc pel que va haver de passar el teu pare, ho entenc millor que ningú.

L' Akane el va mirar.

-Però ...

-Es reprenen els combats, es prega als participants tornin a el tatami. - va dir una veu per l'altaveu.

Els dos nois es van mirar i van tornar a el tatami, ella havia de demostrar que no havien de infravalorada.

Estaven mirant els combats, quan se'ls va acostar de nou aquesta impertinent periodista. La van ignorar, no contestarien a les seves preguntes.

-Pel vist han tingut incident amb la senyora Tanoka- aquesta pregunta va ser ignorada per completar pels dos joves. La periodista va arrufar les celles, si aquests dos nens s'ho volien posar difícil no la coneixien. Es va posar davant d'ells, impedint-los veure els combats- Segons sembla la mare d'aquesta "senyoreta" li va robar el nuvi a la senyora Tanaka - va dir la dona, recalcant la paraula senyorets, donant a entendre que l' Akane de senyoreta no tenia res, - la llavors senyoreta Kuno, Té alguna cosa a dir?

-Si, esperem que la filla de la senyora Tanaka no tingui la mateixa facultat de volar que la seva cosí- va dir l' Akane. I va començar a mirar a tot arreu, fins que va veure el que buscava- Escolti !, Vostè, pot ajudar-nos!

Es va apropar a ells un guàrdia de seguretat.

\- Què vol? - va preguntar l'home.

-Aquesta senyoreta ens està molestant va dir la jove- Ens fa preguntes impertinents. Som menors, i podem denunciar-la.

-No puc fer res- va dir el guàrdia de seguretat. Estan fent la seva feina.

Ranma va mirar a el guàrdia enfurismat.

-Ens impedeix de forma delibera veure els combats. Això no forma part del seu treball- el guàrdia es va sorprendre, el noi tenia raó, però si intervenia en això, perdria la feina, el canal on treballava Reiko faria que el perdés. Aquest canal actuava d'aquesta forma. I així l'hi va dir als dos joves.

-Llavors la apartarem nosaltres- va dir l'Akane amb maldadat- a Nerima som famosos per com apartem als nostres rivals del nostre camí quan ens molesten o assetgen.

-Si fa això seran descalcificat

s- va dir el guàrdia de seguretat - no poden fer res, només contestar les seves preguntes.

-Doncs ens neguem a fer-ho- va dir l'Akane- no estem obligar-vos. Em vaig llegir les nostres obligacions, i no hi ha res de respondre a una impertinent.

-Escolta, nina- va començar la periodista- jo et faig preguntes i tu em contestes ...

En Ranma estava enfadat, no aguantava a aquesta periodista, i sabia que l' Akane tampoc. Si això continuava així, aquesta dona volaria a compte de el mall de l'Akane. Va mirar el sostre, una biga de fusta, travessava el pavelló de costat a costat, era més per embellir que per aguantar. Estava a metres de sostre, es podien asseure en ella, ningú pujaria a molestar-los.

-Mira Akane. Ens podem seure allà dalt. No estan més alt que la teulada de casa.

-Si, d'un salt podem pujar i seure-hi. Veuríem bé els combats i ningú ens molestaria.

-No poden fer-ho. D'una banda, perquè és impossible, i per una altra perquè deu, està prohibit. - va dir el guàrdia de seguretat.

-No està prohibit, però es impossible pujar- va dir la periodista- és impossible.

-De aquí a la fi de el torneig comprovarà alguna cosa-va dir l'Akane.

-Que per a nosaltres ... - va dir en Ranma agafant a l' Akane en braços-no hi ha impossible.

I d'un salt va arribar a la biga i els dos es van asseure en ella.

Tots al pavelló els van mirar sorpresos, altres lluitadors, el combat al tatami va parar, els àrbitres, els organitzadors, i els espectadors. Ara era segur aquests dos nois no eren uns principiants, ni uns febles. Aquests nois eren especials i serien els rivals a batre.

El combat es reprenc i els dos joves van analitzar a les dos combatents.

-Mira la de el quimono vermell, - va dir en Ranma - és bona, però deixa la banda dreta desprotegit, i sembla que té una lleugera cuixera al peu dret.

-Ha tingut una lesió i no s'ha recuperat de el tot, i ho pagarà. No ha volgut deixar més temps per refer-se.

-Si, la de el quimono blanc, també és bona ... però no pot comparar-se amb tu. Faria una bona feina, però es deixa portar pels seus impulsos.

-Està tan segura que guanyarà que té molts errors, perdrà.

I així va ser la noia va perdre un instant després.

Ara li tocava el torn a la filla de la Keiko.

-Ara li toca el torn al teu suposada germana- va dir en Ranma- No ho sé, però crec que té millor nivell de les que hem vist fins ara. No és tan ximple com sembla

La Yuri va pujar a el tatami i va mirar a la seva rival. Va somriure amb menyspreu, aquesta pusil·lànime no li durarà res.

I va començar el combat. La rival atacava i la Yuri esquivava els atacs amb facilitat. Aquesta noia era bona.

-Aquesta noia no guanyarà a la gran Yuri Tanoka- van sentir dir a la periodista- a falta d'una de les germanes Kenzo, i la reina Miki ens queda la senyoreta Tanoka, perquè tenir una finalista de nivell- i va mirar amb maldat a l' Akane , la depreciava.- perquè la senyoreta d'allà dalt no té nivell

-No facis cas a aquesta bruixa- va dir en Ranma en alt perquè ho sentís la Keiko- aquí no hi ha ningú i que es pugui igualar amb tu.

Van seguir mirant el combat de la Yuri.

La Yuri era bona, molt bona. No tenia fallades, no cometia errors. La seva rival no podia amb ella. La Yuri estava jugant amb aquesta noia, com un gat amb un ratolí. Es divertia a costa d'ella, i això va enfurir a al seva rival, que furiosa va atacar. La Yuri es va apartar, l'altra noia va ensopegar al no donar en el blanc i va quedar desprotegida, i la Yuri li va donar un cop i la noia va caure a terra vençuda.

La Yuri passava a la final de el grup A!, només quedava decidir qui era l'altra finalista d'aquest grup.

-Et toca a tu, guanya i seràs a la final del teu grup, i et tocarà lluitar a la final femenina- va dir Ranma- Guanya tot, i després em tocarà a mi. Vencerem a qui se'ns posi davant. Ningú ens vencerà! No deixarem que ningú ens manipuli, ni aquesta periodista. Ni aquests sis imbècils que hi ha a Nerima, ni cap boig que aparegui. Ni el teu pare, ni el meu. Vencerem a tots per seguir el nostre camí. Anirem contra tots, si es necessari

Ella el va mirar sorpresa i emocionada. Aquest noi que no era bo amb les paraules havia trobat les paraules necessàries per motivar-la.

\- Si !, vencerem! - va dir la noia amb convicció.

I van baixar a terra i es van dirigir a el tatami.

En el camí cap al tatami es van creuar amb Yuri Tanoka.

-Et venceré i llavors ... - va dir aquesta noia, la parella la va ignorar- Escolta que t'estic parlant!

Es van creuar amb la periodista, a la qual van ignorar. Però en Ranma va decidir intervenir.

-Fem un tracte- va dir el noi- guanyem o perdem ... no concedirem entrevistes a programes dolents.- estaven rebutjant a aquesta periodista.

Ella va assentir.

-Res de programes dolents- va contestar l' Akane. I va somriure

L' Akane va pujar a el tatami i va esperar al seu rival, que trigo a pujar, i com era normal en aquest torneig aquesta rival no era normal. Al veure- l'Akane va sospirar i va pensar.

-Ja m'ha tocat una altra boja-va dir en sota veu la noia.

La dona havia de tenir uns set anys més que l' Akane, portava una túnica de color blau, llarga fins als peus. Plena de dibuixos i símbols estranys. El pèl de diversos colors. Havia de creure una pitonissa, en una mà portava una bola d'endevinació. Un ull pintat al front i altres sobre els parpars, que els portava tancats. I com és habitual, es va ensopegar a pujar.

-Vaja endevina, no endevinar en el seu futur que s'anava a ensopegar - va dir en Ranma.

La endevina es va girar i es va encarar cap a el.

-Si el vaig veure, però ho havia de fer perquè tu parlessis.- contesto la dona. - havies de parlar, perquè jo endevinar el teu futur- es va concentrar- tindràs problemes amb una gata, amb una espàtula i amb una aparell de gimnàstica. tindràs problemes.

\- No dius res de nou, amb aquestes ja tinc problemes.

-I a part amb dos que van amb tu sempre, les dues han vingut a aquest torneig amb tu. Una de pèl curt i l'altre una pèl-roja.

-Tampoc dius res de nou Ran.- va dir l' Akane.

-Com saps el meu nom? - va dir la noia espantada.-Ets endevina?

-No, el portes escrit al teu túnica- va contestar l' Akane.

-Ah! És veritat- va contestar la dona com si s'adonés ara- És igual et venceré. Endevinaré teus atacs abans de donar-los i et contraatacaré. I et venceré, com he fet amb totes.

L' Akane va atacar i l'endevina la va esquivar, va tornar a atacar i va tornar a ser esquivada. Això va durar un moment. L' Akane es va posar nerviosa, alguna cosa anava malament. No podia fallar tant.

-Veus com no venceràs- va dir l'endevina ..

En Ranma mirava la baralla, anava malament, rematadament malament. L' Akane no aconseguia donar un cop a la seva contrària. I cada vegada semblava més esgotada. No era normal. A sobre era assetjat per aquesta periodista que li impedia veure el combat. De cop es va adonar de tot.

L' Akane s'estava marejant, tenia la sensació de veure doble. Com si estigués borratxa. Se li ennuvolava la vista.

-Akane! Tanca els ulls i mantingues la respiració! Entre els colors de la seva túnica, i la seva colònia, t'estan marejant.

L' Akane, es va quedar sorpresa. Això podia ser, aquesta dona l'estava drogant. Va fer cas al seu promès.

-Si tanques els ulls no podràs veure.- va dir la endevina.

-Però si sentir-te, fas sorolls al caminar. Portes picadolls als cabells. Es et sent bé- va contestar l' Akane- i d'un cop la va enviar volant fora de el tatami.

En Ranma era assetjat per aquesta periodista. Tot d'una es va moure a una banda, la Reiko Matsumoto, aquesta boja periodista, amoral i pretensiosa, es va quedar callada, es va girar enrere i va veure arribar un bony, quan això va estar a prop va veure que era la pitonissa que venia volant impulsada por el cops de l'Akane i davant de el seu càmera van xocar les dues, i la Ran es va dur a aquesta periodista volant, fins que van xocar amb una columna i van caure les dues a terra desmaiades.

L' Akane va ser declarada guanyadora, el seu rival va ser desqualificada, per jugar brut. L' Akane va passar a la final del seu grup !.

L' Akane va baixar de el tatami. Va ser revisada per diversos metges, els efectes d'aquesta droga es passarien en uns minuts. Al no adonar l'organització de les trampes d'aquesta noia, van deixar la final d'aquest grup per al dia següent, ja que l' Akane no estava en condicions de lluitar.

L' Akane es va retrobar amb en Ranma.

-Bé, he guanyat-va dir l' Akane amb pesar.

-Però et segueix semblant a poc, no estàs contenta amb el paper que estàs fent- va contestar el noi- és normal, aquestes lluitadores són mediocres. Estàs tan habituada a enfrontar-te a la Shampoo, o l' Ukyo, fins i tot a en Kuno. Que lluitar contra aquestes et sembla a poc.

-No ho diguis això que em pujarà el ego.- va dir la noia rient.

-Doncs que et pugi, pot ser que en un futur quan pertanyis a la meva família ... ja és hora que siguis una Saotome.

-Què insinues amb això? - va preguntar ruboritzada la noia.- Què estàs dient?

El noi en aquest instant va ser quocient del que va dir.

-Jo ... ip volia dir ... que- va contestar el jove, gairebé sense poder parlar.

-Què penseu que heu fet? - va cridar la periodista acostant-se a ells.

-Doncs no sé -contestar el jove amb ironia-Guanyar?

-Han desqualificat a la Ran per tramposa. Era la lluitadora patrocinada pel nostre canal de televisió. No sabeu el que heu fet. Ens heu fet quedar com uns tramposos, ens han trocat clients per dir-nos que ens abandonen. Han estat a punt d'expulsar-de torneig.

-La vostra lluitadora ha fet trampes, és normal que la desqualifiquin - va dir Akane.- és just. Algunes lluitadores han perdut per les seves trampes. Per a elles no és just.

-Ens heu fet perdre milions- va dir la dona- no ho pagareu. Ens tornareu fins l'últim ien-amenaçar la dona.

-No ens amenaci- va dir l' Akane furiosa- si jo hagués perdut contra la seva lluitadora i hagués sabut que m'ha fet trampes, la denunciaria. Cosa que faran les que han perdut injustament contra ella. I després la reptaria i em s'encarregaria que no pogués fer trampes. Al vèncer-la, que ho faria, quedaria com la farsant que és.

-I com el seu canal de televisió o el programa estiguin implicats, no només perdran aquests milions, si no ... - va insinuar en Ranma.

La periodista va mirar als dos nois espantada. El que havien dit aquests nois s'havia transmès en directe. S'acostava dies pèssims per al seu canal ... i per a ella.

-Els meus caps, m'acaben de donar un missatge per l'auricular. Volen que els entrevistem, ¡si o si! - va dir la dona.

\- No anem a concedir-li una entrevista- va dir en Ranma.- a la seva emissora no.

-Si ho fareu o sereu demandats per causar-los perdudes al nostre canal!

-La culpa no és nostra, l'Akane li va guanyar amb justícia a la seva lluitadora. Ella va ser la va fer trampes, per això va ser desqualificada. No tenim la culpa d'això.

-Si la tenen! - va dir la Reiko Matsumoto, la presentadora, estava furiosa i es va dirigir als dos joves amb ganes de matar-los- hem perdut molts anunciants. El nostre programa està en la corda fluixa. I aquesta nina té la culpa. No podia deixar-se caure com van fer les altres ?, no podia deixar drogar pel perfum de la Ran ?, No !, Tenia de lluitar i vèncer a la nostra lluitadora!

-És just que l'eliminin, ha fet trampes- es va defensar l'Akane.- no em deixaré vèncer, mai ho he fet.

! - va dir la dona, tenia una rebequeria, com si fos un nena- el just era que tu caiguessis, i la nostra lluitadora guanyés la final.

-No seria just per a les altres lluitadores- va contestar en Ranma.- guanyar fent trampes no es noble.

-Les altres lluitadores m'importen un rave !, - va cridar la Reiko Matsumoto cada vegada més histèrica i infantil, només li faltava tirar-se a terra i plorar i picar de peus.-aquest premi era nostre, meu! Retorna aquest trofeu.- va cridar aquesta nena gran.

-M' està cansant- va dir en Ranma- la meva amiga està cansada per culpa de la droga de la seva lluitadora. Com li passi alguna cosa per aquesta droga aniré per aquesta dona, li caurà una demanda que es passarà la seva vida treballant.

-No m'amenacis nen- va contestar aquesta dona- puc arruïnar- te la vida. Enviar-te dones perquè la teva núvia es cregui que la enganyes. Rivals que et reptin. Reis que segrestin a la teva amiga.

En Ranma i l' Akane van riure.

-Això forma part del dia a dia de la nostra vida quotidiana- va dir en Ranma.

-No poda vèncer d'aquesta formació -va seguir l'Akane.-estem acostumats a això.

-Trobaré la forma de arruïnar- vos la vida- va dir la Reiko. I es va abalançar sobre l' Akane- mala puta et destrossaré i no ...

La dona tenia un atac d'histèria, tots els plans que van fer en el seu canal s'havia anat a la porra. Res més tocar a l' Akane, aquesta li va donar un cop, i va travessar el sostre i quan va tornar a caure va fer un forat a terra. Quan va sortir va mirar a l' Akane amb ràbia.

Els dos nois van deixar la periodista sola, que va jurar venjança. Ningú va dir res als joves ni van ser sancionats. Van actuar en defensa pròpia.

Per tal de combat de l'Akane es van acabar per aquest dia els combats, el dia següent seguirien amb el grup B i es jugarien les dues finals dels dos grups i la gran final.

Els participants van sortir de el pavelló i van muntar en els autocars que els va portar a l'aïllat hotel.

Els dos nois, van pujar a la seva habitació, es van dutxar i van baixar a sopar.

Algunes de les participants ja no hi eren, les eliminades s'havien anat. No volien veure la resta de la competició, encara que l'organització els va demanar que es quedessin fins a la fi de l'esdeveniment.

-S'està més tranquil- va dir el noi- hi havia molt xivarri amb tantes boges.

-Si. No vegis la gent amb què he lluità- va dir l' Akane, i els dos nois van riure. I aquest tal Tomoe.

-He vist sortir a aquesta tal Ran per la porta del darrere de l'hotel. Ha d'estar avergonyida. No em vaig imaginar que fos tan tramposa.

-Com vas saber que feia trampa?

\- Vaig veure marejar a diverses persones que van passar pel seu costat. I sentir les queixes d'una de les que van perdre amb ella. Es va sentir marejada a l'olorar la colònia d'aquesta tramposa i aquest vestit de coloraines, contribuïa a marejar més a les seves víctimes. Tampoc semblava saber d'arts marcials, però va guanyar a expertes, alguna cosa estranya passava amb ella. Tot plegat va contribuir a pensar que aquesta dona no barallava amb noblesa.

\- I aquesta periodista, semblava furiosa.- va dir la noia- els seus plans es van enfonsar. - el va mirar i negocis enviar a una negada, fer trampes per arribar ala final, I tot per què? Perquè el seu programa de televisió tingui més audiència.- va baixar el cap- he estat a punt de ser eliminada amb trampes.

La tristesa d'ella era evident, en Ranma la va mirar a la cara i va somriure. No era moment de burlar d'ella.

-Ja has acabat de menjar? - ella va dir si amb el cap- doncs sortim al jardí. -Va mirar la porta d'entrada- i fem-ho de pressa, acaba d'entrar aquesta periodista i es volia encebar amb nosaltres.

Els van deixar els seus safates al carret de les escombraries i van sortir esquivant a aquesta dona que no els va veure.

Una estona després estaven al jardí, passejant a la llum de la lluna., Es havíen lliurat de la periodista, estaven tranquils.

Tots els altres participants estaven veient un estúpid programa de televisió. Realment era el programa de televisió on treballava la Reiko Matsumoto, ara aquesta estava entrevistant als participants en directe.

Els dos nois van contemplar els jardins, i es meravellaran amb ells, eren fantàstics. A banda, aquest hotel, allunyat de les gran ciutat, en un enclavament meravellós, tranquil, sense els sorolls dels cotxes, sense pol·lució, ni contaminació lluminosa, amb el que es veien bé les estrelles.

-Que bé, s' està aquí! Sense sorolls molest, sense contaminació. Se sent els grills-va assenyalar a un punt i va exclamar alegre- ,Cuques de llum!

El noi la va mirar. Tenia dues opcions riure d'ella, o seguir-li la corrent i va triar el camí de mig.

-Si, però jo necessito una mica de contaminació. Tant aire sa m'està matant- i va riure, l' Akane va tenir ganes de matar-lo- vingui Akane no t'enfadis, només feia broma. Si tant t'agrada veure cuques de llum, i els estels podem fer viatges d'entrenaments quan tinguem temps lliure. – va sospirar - però tens raó. Hi ha molta tranquil·litat, tanta que em acostumaria. Traient els bojos amb que ens hem topat en aquest torneig. A mi també m'agrada aquest lloc- la va mirar i la va trobar preciosa- Escolta Akane, saps una cosa?- va allargar la mà i li va acariciar la cara- avui ... estàs ... prec ...

Es va callar, no va poder seguir.

-Avui com estic? -Va preguntar ella.

Van ser caminant fins a un banc i es van asseure.

-Avui ... avui ... estàs- no podia seguir, la seva timidesa li ho impedia, però ella si sabia el que ell volia dir.

-Preciosa? - va preguntar ella. S'esperava un insult, que el seu promès li digués qualsevol barbaritat, per això es va sorprendre quan el jove colorit, juraria que li sortia fum per les orelles, va assentir.

\- Si, preci ... precio ... preciosa- va dir a la fi, i va sospirar. A la fi ho havia dit.

\- Ho veus ?, no has costat tant

-Això és el que tu et penses. A mi m'ha costat molt. M'ha portat anys.

Ella va somriure, el noi per fi estava obrint el seu cor.

-Tu també ho estàs- va dir ella.

-Preciosa? Et recordo que sóc un home- va dir el noi rient.

Ella el va mirar, aquest Ranma, com destrossava els bons moments. Però sabia que ell feia broma

-No, Ranma, estàs molt guapo.

Els dos es van mirar, se sentien contents, els seus caps es van acostar, els seus llavis es atreien, com dos imants de signe contrari, van tancar els ulls ...

En Ryoga anava perdut, com sempre. Buscava a l'Akane, la trobaria i la allunyaria d'en Ranma. No comprenia com ella havia accedit a anar amb ell a aquest torneig. Els seus passos l'havien portat a l'hotel on s'allotjaven els participants de el torneig, anava per a la banda de jardí.

Havia vist l'entrevista que els van fer a els nois. Estava furiós, mataria a Ranma per dormir amb ella.

Anava parlant en veu baixa, es va parar a la banda d'una tanca. No sabia que darrere d'aquest tanca hi havia un banc, i assegut en ell la noia que buscava i el noi a què volia matar.

Al lluny va veure una parella internar-se al bosc sàvia al que anaven, es va imaginar que era en Ranma portant a ròssec a l' Akane, que no volia anar amb ell i un cop al bosc ... Ell ho impediria !, i es va llançar en la seva recerca. Mai va saber que va passar a escassos metres de la seva estimada Akane.

No tornaria a passar prop d'ells, els seus passos, el van portar lluny de l'Akane. Però el ficarien en un problema.

Ignorants de el perill que havien passat, els dos nois estaven a punts de besar-se ... i el reg automàtic es va encendre mullant a els dos joves. En Ranma es va transformar en noia.

-Merda! - va cridar frustrat. Estaven maleïts sempre hi havia alguna cosa que s'interposava en què es besaran.- No podia haver-se encès d'aquí a unes hores.

L' Akane estava igual. No s'havien besat. Ara havien de tornar a l'habitació i canviar-se, ja no podien passejar pel jardí, quedava en tasques pendents.

-Tornem a l'habitació- l'enuig de la jove era evident. Els havien tornat a interrompre.

Uns minuts després en Ranma sortia de el bany, anava amb el seu habitual pijama de dues peces. L'Akane s'havia dutxat abans que ell. El jove tenia plans, seguiria on l'havia deixat al parc, la besaria. I la va trobar adormida al llit. Bufó, algun déu burleta reia d'ells, evitant els seus petons, va haver de ser aquest déu qui els manava a aquests bojos que es creuaven amb ells.

Va mirar la noia, roncava lleugerament. En Ranma va somriure, havia d'estar esgotada, per a ella va ser un dia esgotador. Va somriure la va tapar i es va ficar al llit. I la va mirar.

-Em posa nerviós, tenir-te al meu costat. No dormiré en tota la nit. La teva presència em evitarà dormir- va tancar els ulls, vint segons després estava roncant. Els dos joves dormien profundament al mateix llit. Dormien com mai ho havien fet, mentre ho feien es van abraçar i no es van separar en tota la nit. Dormien tranquils i sense mals somnis, parc dormien junts.

Continuarà ...

Notes de l'autor

Hola.

Com en el cas de "Dies de pluja" he trigat molt a actualitzar, i com en aquest cas posaré la mateixa excusa, ha estat un cas de vagància. A part estic traduint els meus fics i pujant-en aquesta compte, realment ho fa el meu estimat traductor google, i jo faig retocs, i correccions.

Aquest capítol havia d'abastar tot el torneig femení, però s'ha allargat molt i he hagut de tallar-lo. En el proper episodi, la final del torneig femení i potser el començament del masculí.

Ryoga: Ha estat a prop de veure'ls, en el proper capítol es dirà a qui assetjarà i el problema que va tindrà.

Tanoka: no crec que aquest cognom hi hagi en japonès, però si existeix en català, però com apel·latiu o insult. I vull posar en el caràcter de Ran que sigui una mica simple i manipulable, que no vol dir que sigui dolenta lluitadora.

A tots els que han llegit i comentat aquest fic, moltes gracies.

**\- No em ignoris! **\- va cridar, i en un acte de fúria va agafar la safata del menjar de l'Akane i la va llançar a mig passadís. Tots els allí presents es reunits es van girar i van mirar. L'organització va enviar allí als membres de seguretat, estaven cansats d'aquesta dona, no era el primer rebombori que muntava durant aquest torneig. I no era l'única, certs participants que van acudir provocaven rebomboris i provocacions. I aquesta dona era especialista en provocar-los. Ja havia trobat una nova víctima amb qui cebars-se. - mirar-me quan et parli- va mirar a l' Akane, la noia ni es va dignar a mirar-la- si, et sembles a aquesta pècora que em va robar al meu Soun. Et sembles a la bruixa de la teva mare.

L' Akane es va enfurismar, si aquesta volia bronca l'anava a tenir. Però en Ranma la va mirar i va negar amb el cap, no havia de deixar-se provocar per ningú o seria desqualificada. L' Akane es va calmar i va abaixar el cap.

Aquesta dona va mirar a en Ranma i va somriure.

-Així que ara et deixes controlar per aquest idiota- va dir la dona. Va mirar a en Ranma de dalt a baix- un noi inferior, guapo ... però només té això. Si ho has triat com promès teu, com ho sento, s'enfonsarà el dojo. No té futur en les arts marcials. - i va riure amb un riure que, un enfuriat Ranma, ja havia sentit, però no recordava on.

\- Deixar-nos en pau! - va exigir l' Akane, estàs assetjant dos menors. Et puc denunciar. Si segueixes molestant et faren fora. No sé què fas aquí.

La dona va riure, i es va mostrar orgullosa.

-La meva filla ... i la de la teva pare- l' Akane es va enfurismar a sentir això, i en Ranma es va quedar blanc, no era possible! La dona va prosseguir amb maldat. - la meva filla i la d' en Soun participarà en el torneig i guanyarà ... i farem servir això per reclamar el que és nostre ... **A Soun Tendo**!

\- El meu pare mai va ser teu! Sempre va estar enamorat de la meva mare! Des de nens. Tu vas voler interposar-te entre els dos i vas fracassat ... - va dir l'Akane.

\- Akane! Prou '- va cridar en Ranma- no li segueixis el joc. Ets més intel·ligent que ella. La seva filla participarà en el torneig, amb sort es creuarà amb tu i allà li contestaràs ... derrotant a la seva filla.

\- **NO PARLAVA AMB TU**! - va cridar la dona- **No et fiquis en això**! - va callar, en Ranma la mirava amb ulls freds i amenaçadors. Aquest jove era perillós, abans no ho havia calibrat bé, era més terrorífic del que aparentava.

\- Doncs estem igualats, por que jo tampoc parlava amb tu ... és més, Com vaig a parlar amb tu si no sé qui ets? És de persones educades presentar-se abans de parlar de tonteries.

La dona va mirar a aquest insolent, acabaria amb ell.

L' Akane va mirar al seu promès, estava estrany. No era dels que es quedava callats quan ho provocaran, alguna cosa en ell havia canviat. I aquest instant es va adonar, si hi havia esclatat, però ho va fer d'aquesta manera, sense perdre la calma ..

-El meu nom és ... és ... Keiko Tanoka. No oblidis aquest cognom. Perquè la meva filla Yuri vencerà a la teva amiga i ...

\- Aquesta noia vèncer a l' Akane? Ni en somnis? - va dir en Ranma irònic- Però Has mirat a la teva filla? No té res a fer contra l' Akane. - el to d' en Ranma era inusualment tranquil, però l'cAkane sabia que el noi estava realment furiós, extremadament furiós.

-Mira imbècil, la meva filla guanyaràs a l' Akane, i quan ho faci ... serà la teva promesa.

El noi va mirar a aquesta dona, després, la seva filla i va tenir un calfred, per res de món l'acceptaria com promesa.

-Una altra boja més darrere meu, no hi ha tracte. A la teva filla no li convé perseguir-me. Mira, em dic Ranma Saotome, Tinc una promesa, l' Akane., I no vull canviar-la per ningú. Toqui el dos i deixi'ns en pau. Vagi a pastar fang.

La dona es va indignar, contestaria tant.

\- On he d' anar per pastar fang? - Yuri, la filla d'aquesta dona es va avançar, llibreta en mans i un bolígraf per escriure- Em pots dir com he de pastar fang? .

La Keiko va mirar a la seva filla, l'acabava de posar en ridícul, aquesta noia cada vegada que parlava era per deixar-la en ridícul. I això que li deia que callés sempre.

\- Anem-nos! -va ordenar enfurismada a la seva filla.

-Mami, no m'ha dir on he d' anar a pastar... porfi ... deixa que ...

I la Keiko es va dur a la seva filla d'allà, sempre l'avergonyia.

I els dos nois es van quedar de nou sols. Aquestes dues dones eren insuportables.

EnŕRanma va mirar a la seva promesa, va sospirar i ...

-Akane, Qui és aquesta boja? - Akane va abaixar el cap amb tristesa, va estar una estona en silenci i ...

-Els meus pares es van conèixer de nens, eren veïns, les seves famílies eren amics des de feia moltes generacions. I com tu i jo van ser promesos. Des de nens sempre van anar junts, van jugar junts, anaven a pescar junts, es banyaven junts- l' Akane va somriure- i emmalaltien a la vegada, es constipaven alhora, van estudiar junts. Mai es separaven- "com tu i jo", van pensar els dos-Van anant creixent i es van enamorar ... i el meu pare va tenir dos problemes. Un, va ser obligat a entrenar amb en Happosai. L'altre aquesta dona,lca Keiko, era una noia de ciutat, i va anar a el poble de la seva àvia, i va conèixer el meu pare i es va obsessionar amb ell.

-Com la Kodachi amb mi- va dir Ranma rient.

LacAkane el va mirar seriosa.

-lLa Keiko Tanoka és la germana de el director Kuno.

En Ranma es va quedar blanc, va comprendre de manera que va haver de passar el pare de l'Akane, si la Keiko estava tan boja com la seva neboda ...

-Durant tot el festeig dels meus pares, es va interposar i va intentar separar-los, no ho va aconseguir. Va intentar destrossar les noces dels meus pares i després del casament. El seu pare la va obligar a casar-se, però ella va seguir perseguint al meu pare. Es va quedar embarassada i va dir que era filla del meu pare.

\- Però ...

\- Impossible, aquesta dona vivia a l'estranger, era impossible que aquesta noia sigui filla del meu pare. A morir la meva mare es va presentar durant la vetlla per a recodarle al meu pare que s'havia de casar amb ella, i aquell dia no va ser l'últim. Ens va estar molestant durant anys, amb la murga que aquesta noia era filla de Soun.

\- No et preocupis. La vencerem, és una Kuno, no ha de ser molt intel·ligent. I entenc pel que va haver de passar el teu pare, ho entenc millor que ningú.

L' Akane el va mirar.

-Però ...

-Es reprenen els combats, es prega als participants tornin a el tatami. - va dir una veu per l'altaveu.

Els dos nois es van mirar i van tornar a el tatami, ella havia de demostrar que no havien de infravalorada.

Estaven mirant els combats, quan se'ls va acostar de nou aquesta impertinent periodista. La van ignorar, no contestarien a les seves preguntes.

-Pel vist han tingut incident amb la senyora Tanoka- aquesta pregunta va ser ignorada per completar pels dos joves. La periodista va arrufar les celles, si aquests dos nens s'ho volien posar difícil no la coneixien. Es va posar davant d'ells, impedint-los veure els combats- Segons sembla la mare d'aquesta "senyoreta" li va robar el nuvi a la senyora Tanaka - va dir la dona, recalcant la paraula senyorets, donant a entendre que l' Akane de senyoreta no tenia res, - la llavors senyoreta Kuno, Té alguna cosa a dir?

-Si, esperem que la filla de la senyora Tanaka no tingui la mateixa facultat de volar que la seva cosí- va dir l' Akane. I va començar a mirar a tot arreu, fins que va veure el que buscaba- Escolti !, Vostè, pot ajudar-nos!

Es va apropar a ells un guàrdia de seguretat.

\- Què vol? - va preguntar l'home.

-Aquesta senyoreta ens està molestant va dir la jove- Ens fa preguntes impertinents. Som menors, i podem denunciar-la.

-No puc fer res- va dir el guàrdia de seguretat. Estan fent la seva feina.

Ranma va mirar a el guàrdia enfurismat.

-Ens impedeix de forma delibera veure els combats. Això no forma part del seu treball- el guàrdia es va sorprendre, el noi tenia raó, però si intervenia en això, perdria la feina, el canal on treballava Reiko faria que el perdés. Aquest canal actuava d'aquesta forma. I així l'hi va dir als dos joves.

-Llavors la apartarem nosaltres- va dir l'Akane amb maldadat- a Nerima som famosos per com apartem als nostres rivals del nostre camí quan ens molesten o assetgen.

-Si fa això seran descalcificat

s- va dir el guàrdia de seguretat - no poden fer res, només contestar les seves preguntes.

-Doncs ens neguem a fer-ho- va dir l'Akane- no estem obligar-vos. Em vaig llegir les nostres obligacions, i no hi ha res de respondre a una impertinent.

-Escolta, nina- va començar la periodista- jo et faig preguntes i tu em contestes ...

En Ranma estava enfadat, no aguantava a aquesta periodista, i sabia que l' Akane tampoc. Si això continuava així, aquesta dona volaria a compte de el mall de l'Akane. Va mirar el sostre, una biga de fusta, travessava el pavelló de costat a costat, era més per embellir que per aguantar. Estava a metres de sostre, es podien asseure en ella, ningú pujaria a molestar-los.

-Mira Akane. Ens podem seure allà dalt. No estan més alt que la teulada de casa.

-Si, d'un salt podem pujar i seure-hi. Veuríem bé els combats i ningú ens molestaria.

-No poden fer-ho. D'una banda, perquè és impossible, i per una altra perquè deu, està prohibit. - va dir el guàrdia de seguretat.

-No està prohibit, però es impossible pujar- va dir la periodista- és impossible.

-De aquí a la fi de el torneig comprovarà alguna cosa-va dir l'Akane.

-Que per a nosaltres ... - va dir en Ranma agafant a l' Akane en braços-no hi ha impossible.

I d'un salt va arribar a la biga i els dos es van asseure en ella.

Tots al pavelló els van mirar sorpresos, altres lluitadors, el combat al tatami va parar, els àrbitres, els organitzadors, i els espectadors. Ara era segur aquests dos nois no eren uns principiants, ni uns febles. Aquests nois eren especials i serien els rivals a batre.

El combat es reprenc i els dos joves van analitzar a les dos combatents.

-Mira la de el quimono vermell, - va dir en Ranma - és bona, però deixa la banda dreta desprotegit, i sembla que té una lleugera cuixera al peu dret.

-Ha tingut una lesió i no s'ha recuperat de el tot, i ho pagarà. No ha volgut deixar més temps per refer-se.

-Si, la de el quimono blanc, també és bona ... però no pot comparar-se amb tu. Faria una bona feina, però es deixa portar pels seus impulsos.

-Està tan segura que guanyarà que té molts errors, perdrà.

I així va ser la noia va perdre un instant després.

Ara li tocava el torn a la filla de la Keiko.

-Ara li toca el torn al teu suposada germana- va dir en Ranma- No ho sé, però crec que té millor nivell de les que hem vist fins ara. No és tan ximple com sembla

La Yuri va pujar a el tatami i va mirar a la seva rival. Va somriure amb menyspreu, aquesta pusil·lànime no li durarà res.

I va començar el combat. La rival atacava i la Yuri esquivava els atacs amb facilitat. Aquesta noia era bona.

-Aquesta noia no guanyarà a la gran Yuri Tanoka- van sentir dir a la periodista- a falta d'una de les germanes Kenzo, i la reina Miki ens queda la senyoreta Tanoka, perquè tenir una finalista de nivell- i va mirar amb maldat a l' Akane , la depreciava.- perquè la senyoreta d'allà dalt no té nivell

-No facis cas a aquesta bruixa- va dir en Ranma en alt perquè ho sentís la Keiko- aquí no hi ha ningú i que es pugui igualar amb tu.

Van seguir mirant el combat de la Yuri.

Yuri era bona, molt bona. No tenia fallades, no cometia errors. La seva rival no podia amb ella. La Yuri estava jugant amb aquesta noia, com un gat amb un ratolí. Es divertia a costa d'ella, i això va enfurir a al seva rival, que furiosa va atacar. La Yuri es va apartar, l'altra noia va ensopegar al no donar en el blanc i va quedar desprotegida, i la Yuri li va donar un cop i la noia va caure a terra vençuda.

La Yuri passava a la final de el grup A!, només quedava decidir qui era l'altra finalista d'aquest grup.

-Et toca a tu, guanya i seràs a la final del teu grup, i et tocarà lluitar a la final femenina- va dir Ranma- Guanya tot, i després em tocarà a mi. Vencerem a qui se'ns posi davant. Ningú ens vencerà! No deixarem que ningú ens manipuli, ni aquesta periodista. Ni aquests sis imbècils que hi ha a Nerima, ni cap boig que aparegui. Ni el teu pare, ni el meu. Vencerem a tots per seguir el nostre camí. Anirem contra tots, si es necessari

Ella el va mirar sorpresa i emocionada. Aquest noi que no era bo amb les paraules havia trobat les paraules necessàries per motivar-la.

\- Si !, vencerem! - va dir la noia amb convicció.

I van baixar a terra i es van dirigir a el tatami.

En el camí cap al tatami es van creuar amb Yuri Tanoka.

-Et venceré i llavors ... - va dir aquesta noia, la parella la va ignorar- Escolta que t'estic parlant!

Es van creuar amb la periodista, a la qual van ignorar. Però en Ranma va decidir intervenir.

-Fem un tracte- va dir el noi- guanyem o perdem ... no concedirem entrevistes a programes dolents.- estaven rebutjant a aquesta periodista.

Ella va assentir.

-Res de programes dolents- va contestar l' Akane. I va somriure

L' Akane va pujar a el tatami i va esperar al seu rival, que trigo a pujar, i com era normal en aquest torneig aquesta rival no era normal. Al veure- l'Akane va sospirar i va pensar.

-Ja m'ha tocat una altra boja-va dir en sota veu la noia.

La dona havia de tenir uns set anys més que l' Akane, portava una túnica de color blau, llarga fins als peus. Plena de dibuixos i símbols estranys. El pèl de diversos colors. Havia de creure una pitonissa, en una mà portava una bola d'endevinació. Un ull pintat al front i altres sobre els parpars, que els portava tancats. I com és habitual, es va ensopegar a pujar.

-Vaja endevina, no endevinar en el seu futur que s'anava a ensopegar - va dir en Ranma.

La endevina es va girar i es va encarar cap a el.

-Si el vaig veure, però ho havia de fer perquè tu parlessis.- contesto la dona. - havies de parlar, perquè jo endevinar el teu futur- es va concentrar- tindràs problemes amb una gata, amb una espàtula i amb una aparell de gimnàstica. tindràs problemes.

\- No dius res de nou, amb aquestes ja tinc problemes.

-I a part amb dos que van amb tu sempre, les dues han vingut a aquest torneig amb tu. Una de pèl curt i l'altre una pèl-roja.

-Tampoc dius res de nou Ran.- va dir l' Akane.

-Com saps el meu nom? - va dir la noia espantada.-Ets endevina?

-No, el portes escrit a la teva túnica- va contestar l' Akane.

-Ah! És veritat- va contestar la dona com si s'adonés ara- És igual et venceré. Endevinaré teus atacs abans de donar-los i et contraatacaré. I et venceré, com he fet amb totes.

L' Akane va atacar i l'endevina la va esquivar, va tornar a atacar i va tornar a ser esquivada. Això va durar un moment. L' Akane es va posar nerviosa, alguna cosa anava malament. No podia fallar tant.

-Veus com no venceràs- va dir l'endevina ..

En Ranma mirava la baralla, anava malament, rematadament malament. L' Akane no aconseguia donar un cop a la seva contrària. I cada vegada semblava més esgotada. No era normal. A sobre era assetjat per aquesta periodista que li impedia veure el combat. De cop es va adonar de tot.

L' Akane s'estava marejant, tenia la sensació de veure doble. Com si estigués borratxa. Se li ennuvolava la vista.

-Akane! Tanca els ulls i mantingues la respiració! Entre els colors de la seva túnica, i la seva colònia, t'estan marejant.

L' Akane, es va quedar sorpresa. Això podia ser, aquesta dona l'estava drogant. Va fer cas al seu promès.

-Si tanques els ulls no podràs veure.- va dir la endevina.

-Però si sentir-te, fas sorolls al caminar. Portes picadolls als cabells. Es et sent bé- va contestar l' Akane- i d'un cop la va enviar volant fora de el tatami.

En Ranma era assetjat per aquesta periodista. Tot d'una es va moure a una banda, la Reiko Matsumoto, aquesta boja periodista, amoral i pretensiosa, es va quedar callada, es va girar enrere i va veure arribar un bony, quan això va estar a prop va veure que era la pitonissa que venia volant impulsada por el cops de l'Akane i davant de el seu càmera van xocar les dues, i la Ran es va dur a aquesta periodista volant, fins que van xocar amb una columna i van caure les dues a terra desmaiades.

L' Akane va ser declarada guanyadora, el seu rival va ser desqualificada, per jugar brut. L' Akane va passar a la final del seu grup !.

L' Akane va baixar de el tatami. Va ser revisada per diversos metges, els efectes d'aquesta droga es passarien en uns minuts. Al no adonar l'organització de les trampes d'aquesta noia, van deixar la final d'aquest grup per al dia següent, ja que l' Akane no estava en condicions de lluitar.

L' Akane es va retrobar amb en Ranma.

-Bé, he guanyat-va dir l' Akane amb pesar.

-Però et segueix semblant a poc, no estàs contenta amb el paper que estàs fent- va contestar el noi- és normal, aquestes lluitadores són mediocres. Estàs tan habituada a enfrontar-te a la Shampoo, o l' Ukyo, fins i tot a en Kuno. Que lluitar contra aquestes et sembla a poc.

-No ho diguis això que em pujarà el ego.- va dir la noia rient.

-Doncs que et pugi, pot ser que en un futur quan pertanyis a la meva família ... ja és hora que siguis una Saotome.

-Què insinues amb això? - va preguntar ruboritzada la noia.- Què estàs dient?

El noi en aquest instant va ser quocient del que va dir.

-Jo ... ip volia dir ... que- va contestar el jove, gairebé sense poder parlar.

-**Sabeu que heu fet? **\- va cridar la periodista acostant-se a ells.

-Doncs no sé -contestar el jove amb ironia-Guanyar?

-Han desqualificat a la Ran per tramposa. Era la lluitadora patrocinada pel nostre canal de televisió. No sabeu el que heu fet. Ens heu fet quedar com uns tramposos, ens han trocat clients per dir-nos que ens abandonen. Han estat a punt d'expulsar-de torneig.

-La vostra lluitadora ha fet trampes, és normal que la desqualifiquin - va dir Akane.- és just. Algunes lluitadores han perdut per les seves trampes. Per a elles no és just.

-Ens heu fet perdre milions- va dir la dona- no ho pagareu. Ens tornareu fins l'últim ien-amenaçar la dona.

-No ens amenaci- va dir l' Akane furiosa- si jo hagués perdut contra la seva lluitadora i hagués sabut que m'ha fet trampes, la denunciaria. Cosa que faran les que han perdut injustament contra ella. I després la reptaria i em s'encarregaria que no pogués fer trampes. Al vèncer-la, que ho faria, quedaria com la farsant que és.

-I com el seu canal de televisió o el programa estiguin implicats, no només perdran aquests milions, si no ... - va insinuar en Ranma.

La periodista va mirar als dos nois espantada. El que havien dit aquests nois s'havia transmès en directe. S'acostava dies pèssims per al seu canal ... i per a ella.

-Els meus caps, m'acaben de donar un missatge per l'auricular. Volen que els entrevistem, ¡si o si! - va dir la dona.

\- No anem a concedir-li una entrevista- va dir en Ranma.- a la seva emissora no.

-Si ho fareu o sereu demandats per causar-nos perdudes al nostre canal!

-La culpa no és nostra, l'Akane li va guanyar amb justícia a la seva lluitadora. Ella va ser la va fer trampes, per això va ser desqualificada. No tenim la culpa d'això.

-Si la tenen! - va dir la Reiko Matsumoto, la presentadora, estava furiosa i es va dirigir als dos joves amb ganes de matar-los- hem perdut molts anunciants. El nostre programa està en la corda fluixa. I aquesta nina té la culpa. No podia deixar-se caure com van fer les altres ?, no podia deixar drogar pel perfum de la Ran ?, No !, Tenia de lluitar i vèncer a la nostra lluitadora!

-És just que l'eliminin, ha fet trampes- es va defensar l'Akane.- no em deixaré vèncer, mai ho he fet.

**-NO ÉS JUST !, NO ÉS JUST**! - va dir la dona, tenia una rebequeria, com si fos un nena- el just era que tu caiguessis, i la nostra lluitadora guanyés la final.

-No seria just per a les altres lluitadores- va contestar en Ranma.- guanyar fent trampes no es noble.

**-Les altres lluitadores m'importen un rave** !, - va cridar Reiko Matsumoto cada vegada més histèrica i infantil, només li faltava tirar-se a terra i plorar i picar de peus.-aquest premi era nostre, meu! Retorna aquest trofeu.- cridar aquesta nena gran.

-Em està cansant- va dir en Ranma- la meva amiga està cansada per culpa de la droga de la seva lluitadora. Com li passi alguna cosa per aquesta droga aniré per aquesta dona, li caurà una demanda que es passarà la seva vida treballant.

-**No m'amenacis nen**\- va contestar aquesta dona- puc arruïnar- te la vida. Enviar-te dones perquè la teva núvia es cregui que la enganyes. Rivals que et reptin. Reis que segrestin a la teva amiga.

En Ranma i l' Akane van riure.

-Això forma part del dia a dia de la nostra vida quotidiana- va dir en Ranma.

-No poda vèncer d'aquesta formació -va seguir l'Akane.-estem acostumats a això.

-Trobaré la forma de arruïnar- vos la vida- va dir la Reiko. I es va abalançar sobre l' Akane- mala puta et destrossaré i no ...

La dona tenia un atac d'histèria, tots els plans que van fer en el seu canal s'havia anat a la porra. Res més tocar a l' Akane, aquesta li va donar un cop, i va travessar el sostre i quan va tornar a caure va fer un forat a terra. Quan va sortir va mirar a l' Akane amb ràbia.

Els dos nois van deixar la periodista sola, que va jurar venjança. Ningú va dir res als joves ni van ser sancionats. Van actuar en defensa pròpia.

Per tal de combat de l'Akane es van acabar per aquest dia els combats, el dia següent seguirien amb el grup B i es jugarien les dues finals dels dos grups i la gran final.

Els participants van sortir de el pavelló i van muntar en els autocars que els va portar a l'aïllat hotel.

Els dos nois, van pujar a la seva habitació, es van dutxar i van baixar a sopar.

Algunes de les participants ja no hi eren, les eliminades s'havien anat. No volien veure la resta de la competició, encara que l'organització els va demanar que es quedessin fins a la fi de l'esdeveniment.

-S'està més tranquil- va dir el noi- hi havia molt xivarri amb tantes boges.

-Si. No vegis la gent amb què he lluità- va dir l' Akane, i els dos nois van riure. I aquest tal Tomoe.

-He vist sortir a aquesta tal Ran per la porta del darrere de l'hotel. Ha d'estar avergonyida. No em vaig imaginar que fos tan tramposa.

-Com vas saber que feia trampa?

\- Vaig veure marejar a diverses persones que van passar pel seu costat. I sentir les queixes d'una de les que van perdre amb ella. Es va sentir marejada a l'olorar la colònia d'aquesta tramposa i aquest vestit de coloraines, contribuïa a marejar més a les seves víctimes. Tampoc semblava saber d'arts marcials, però va guanyar a expertes, alguna cosa estranya passava amb ella. Tot plegat va contribuir a pensar que aquesta dona no barallava amb noblesa.

\- I aquesta periodista, semblava furiosa.- va dir la noia- els seus plans es van enfonsar. - el va mirar i negocis enviar a una negada, fer trampes per arribar ala final, I tot per què? Perquè el seu programa de televisió tingui més audiència.- va baixar el cap- he estat a punt de ser eliminada amb trampes.

La tristesa d'ella era evident, en Ranma la va mirar a la cara i va somriure. No era moment de burlar d'ella.

-Ja has acabat de menjar? - ella va dir si amb el cap- doncs sortim al jardí. -Va mirar la porta d'entrada- i fem-ho de pressa, acaba d'entrar aquesta periodista i es volia encebar amb nosaltres.

Els van deixar els seus safates al carret de les escombraries i van sortir esquivant a aquesta dona que no els va veure.

Una estona després estaven al jardí, passejant a la llum de la lluna., Es havíen lliurat de la periodista, estaven tranquils.

Tots els altres participants estaven veient un estúpid programa de televisió. Realment era el programa de televisió on treballava la Reiko Matsumoto, ara aquesta estava entrevistant als participants en directe.

Els dos nois van contemplar els jardins, i es meravellaran amb ells, eren fantàstics. A banda, aquest hotel, allunyat de les gran ciutat, en un enclavament meravellós, tranquil, sense els sorolls dels cotxes, sense pol·lució, ni contaminació lluminosa, amb el que es veien bé les estrelles.

-Que bé, s' està aquí! Sense sorolls molest, sense contaminació. Se sent els grills-va assenyalar a un punt i va exclamar alegre- ,Cuques de llum!

El noi la va mirar. Tenia dues opcions riure d'ella, o seguir-li la corrent i va triar el camí de mig.

-Si, però jo necessito una mica de contaminació. Tant aire sa m'està matant- i va riure, l' Akane va tenir ganes de matar-lo- vingui Akane no t'enfadis, només feia broma. Si tant t'agrada veure cuques de llum, i els estels podem fer viatges d'entrenaments quan tinguem temps lliure. – va sospirar - però tens raó. Hi ha molta tranquil·litat, tanta que em acostumaria. Traient els bojos amb que ens hem topat en aquest torneig. A mi també m'agrada aquest lloc- la va mirar i la va trobar preciosa- Escolta Akane, saps una cosa?- va allargar la mà i li va acariciar la cara- avui ... estàs ... prec ...

Es va callar, no va poder seguir.

-Avui com estic? -Va preguntar ella.

Van ser caminant fins a un banc i es van asseure.

-Avui ... avui ... estàs- no podia seguir, la seva timidesa li ho impedia, però ella si sabia el que ell volia dir.

-Preciosa? - va preguntar ella. S'esperava un insult, que el seu promès li digués qualsevol barbaritat, per això es va sorprendre quan el jove colorit, juraria que li sortia fum per les orelles, va assentir.

\- Si, preci ... precio ... preciosa- va dir a la fi, i va sospirar. A la fi ho havia dit.

\- Ho veus ?, no has costat tant

-Això és el que tu et penses. A mi m'ha costat molt. M'ha portat anys.

Ella va somriure, el noi per fi estava obrint el seu cor.

-Tu també ho estàs- va dir ella.

-Preciosa? Et recordo que sóc un home- va dir el noi rient.

Ella el va mirar, aquest Ranma, com destrossava els bons moments. Però sabia que ell feia broma

-No, Ranma, estàs molt guapo.

Els dos es van mirar, se sentien contents, els seus caps es van acostar, els seus llavis es atreien, com dos imants de signe contrari, van tancar els ulls ...

En Ryoga anava perdut, com sempre. Buscava a l'Akane, la trobaria i la allunyaria d'en Ranma. No comprenia com ella havia accedit a anar amb ell a aquest torneig. Els seus passos l'havien portat a l'hotel on s'allotjaven els participants de el torneig, anava per a la banda de jardí.

Havia vist l'entrevista que els van fer a els nois. Estava furiós, mataria a Ranma per dormir amb ella.

Anava parlant en veu baixa, es va parar a la banda d'una tanca. No sabia que darrere d'aquest tanca hi havia un banc, i assegut en ell la noia que buscava i el noi a què volia matar.

Al lluny va veure una parella internar-se al bosc sàvia al que anaven, es va imaginar que era en Ranma portant a ròssec a l' Akane, que no volia anar amb ell i un cop al bosc ... Ell ho impediria !, i es va llançar en la seva recerca. Mai va saber que va passar a escassos metres de la seva estimada Akane.

No tornaria a passar prop d'ells, els seus passos, el van portar lluny de l'Akane. Però el ficarien en un problema.

Ignorants de el perill que havien passat, els dos nois estaven a punts de besar-se ... i el reg automàtic es va encendre mullant a els dos joves. En Ranma es va transformar en noia.

-Merda! - va cridar frustrat. Estaven maleïts sempre hi havia alguna cosa que s'interposava en què es besaran.- No podia haver-se encès d'aquí a unes hores.

L' Akane estava igual. No s'havien besat. Ara havien de tornar a l'habitació i canviar-se, ja no podien passejar pel jardí, quedava en tasques pendents.

-Tornem a l'habitació- l'enuig de la jove era evident. Els havien tornat a interrompre.

Uns minuts després en Ranma sortia de el bany, anava amb el seu habitual pijama de dues peces. L'Akane s'havia dutxat abans que ell. El jove tenia plans, seguiria on l'havia deixat al parc, la besaria. I la va trobar adormida al llit. Bufó, algun déu burleta reia d'ells, evitant els seus petons, va haver de ser aquest déu qui els manava a aquests bojos que es creuaven amb ells.

Va mirar la noia, roncava lleugerament. En Ranma va somriure, havia d'estar esgotada, per a ella va ser un dia esgotador. Va somriure la va tapar i es va ficar al llit. I la va mirar.

-Em posa nerviós, tenir-te al meu costat. No dormiré en tota la nit. La teva presència em evitarà dormir- va tancar els ulls, vint segons després estava roncant. Els dos joves dormien profundament al mateix llit. Dormien com mai ho havien fet, mentre ho feien es van abraçar i no es van separar en tota la nit. Dormien tranquils i sense mals somnis, parc dormien junts.

Continuarà ...

Notes de l'autor

Hola.

Com en el cas de "Dies de pluja" he trigat molt a actualitzar, i com en aquest cas posaré la mateixa excusa, ha estat un cas de vagància. A part estic traduint els meus fics i pujant-en aquesta compte, realment ho fa el meu estimat traductor google, i jo faig retocs, i correccions.

Aquest capítol havia d'abastar tot el torneig femení, però s'ha allargat molt i he hagut de tallar-lo. En el proper episodi, la final del torneig femení i potser el començament del masculí.

Ryoga: Ha estat a prop de veure'ls, en el proper capítol es dirà a qui assetjarà i el problema que va tindrà.

Tanoka: no crec que aquest cognom hi hagi en japonès, però si existeix en català, però com apel·latiu o insult. I vull posar en el caràcter de Ran que sigui una mica simple i manipulable, que no vol dir que sigui dolenta lluitadora.

A tots els que han llegit i comentat aquest fic, moltes gracies.


End file.
